


Child of the Earth

by TwilightNa



Series: Child of the Earth [1]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, All Kaijus Can Turn Into A Human Form, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Papa!Godzilla too, Expect Mother!Mothra to appears in the furture, Gen, Helpful comments are welcome, Ideas and Tips are welcome too, If Kaijus Turing human bothers you then don't read, Overprotective Papa! Godzilla is the best Godzilla, Tags Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightNa/pseuds/TwilightNa
Summary: She was born different. Born odd and with unusual looking markings.  Able to do things that were not of the norm. Hearing and understand things that no human should. But she grew to not mind. That was until something not of this Earth was reawaken from the ice... and took interest in her...This is a story that somewhat follows the same plot as Godzilla: King of the Monsters. All of the characters that are part of the Monsterverse are (c) to Legendary Pictures. All Original Characters in the story are (c) to me





	1. A Danger Made of Golden Scales

The base was alive with excitement. It usually was. But not to this extent. Two different colored eyes – the left a bright spring green and the right an earthy brown- watched the all the tall scientists and military scurry and move about like an army of rodents. Peering from under her golden, Rapunzel like hair (don’t ask how she got away with keeping her hair at the length it was, which was the same height as her) her eyes were full of wonder and intrigue as she tried to process what was going on. She heard the bits and pieces of something was wrong… one of the bases was in danger. Or was it already in danger? Past danger and now the nice scientists that were there were in trouble? At the thought of there being danger, the young child held her soft stuffed animal lion close to her chest to negate those nasty thoughts away. She hoped not… she was excited to visit that base. Outpost 61 was housing a very pretty Kaiju. One that she was desperate to see hatch and be reborn.

A sudden pat to her head started the two inquisitive eyes and made them look up. She was greeted with a motherly, yet stern face. Bright blue eyes shone down on her with care while long jet-black hair framed a pale face.

“Twyla,’ the woman said, kneeling down to the girl’s height, carefully picking her up into her arms. The little twin colored eyed girl, Twyla wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck, still clinging her little plush lion in her hand.

“Yes, Mama Melody?” Even without needing to be told upfront, Twyla already knew that she was going to be gently told off about sneaking around the halls of Castle Bravo without supervision of either Melody or another adult. But Twyla couldn’t help it. She was a natural explorer and didn’t want to be confined to the rooms she already knew every inch and detail of.

“You know what we’ve discussed before. You’re not supposed to be wondering the halls of the Base without either myself or one of the other Monarch personnel. There are places you’re not supposed to go. You and little Leo both know that.” Melody’s tone, while firm, was kind and made Twyla feel safe and wanted. It was a drastic change from several months before. Back when no one wanted her, and no one thought she was good… that she was a strange child…

Suddenly, the entire base shook and Melody nearly lost her footing. Twyla blinked out of her thoughts and she instantly held onto Melody tighter. That was until she heard an angry roar of fury outside the base.

**_‘WINGED TRESPASSER GOLDEN ABOMINATION! WHERE ARE YOU!?’_** Then she felt her bones rattle and a surge travel up her spine. And under her soft, light green cardigan and green tights, Twyla felt something…

“Mama Melody…” Melody turned and looked to Twyla as the small child rolled up her sleeve. Twyla felt the hold on her tighten when Melody’s blue eyes examined her arms…

For you see… Twyla wasn’t like normal children. Covering her entire body below her neck, trailing over her arms, legs, hands, feet, her back and chest were green vine like markings that decorated her skin. The markings were like a tattoo. However, they often would glow a brilliant green color and pulsated. Whenever they did… it was because something was wrong with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Melody and Twyla made it to the main part of the station, the whole base was on high alert. But to Twyla’s fear, the one lady who was in charge of the military-like men was telling the other soldiers to arm their weapons.

And Twyla didn’t like that one bit.

“No!” Wriggling free of Melody’s arms, Twyla ran forward. “No shooting! You’ll make him more upset!”

“Why is there a child here?!” Twyla ignored this newcomer (because everyone on the base knew Twyla and didn’t question her presence if she was with Melody or another one of their personnel) and ran up to Mr. Serizawa.

“Please! Please don’t shoot him! He’s upset! Please!” Twyla looked up pleadingly to the other adults in the room. However, they all looked tense, afraid, or uncertain. Feeling like no one else would listen to her, the golden-haired girl ran to the button that was used to pushing all the time whenever she wanted to talk to him alone. It was the button that open the metal shields in front of the window.

“Don’t-” Twyla slammed her hand down on the button and spun around to the window. The metal moved slowly… but then again… as they lowered, the general lady who she saw often told all the soldiers to disengage their weapons. Which is what Twyla wanted them to do.

A bright blue light flashed through the window. And Twyla knew he was here…

Approaching the glass with no fear or hesitation, the small child stared at the approaching Kaiju. He was the one whom she spoke to every so often whenever he came back from his territorial patrolling. He had said it was to make sure all the other ones like himself were in their place, staying in their territories, hunting their own food, and most importantly no engaging with the smaller humans who did not like the things they did not understand. Twyla called him what everyone else in the world called him.

“Godzilla?” Placing her tiny hands against the glass, the massive Titan slowed to a stop and his flashes became less frequent. Godzilla snorted through his nose, sending a large gush of water against the window. Twyla closed her eyes and focused her mind… she felt her spine tingle and felt her energy and power flow through her body. A light green light shown behind her… she began to speak to him in the language that she knew he would understand. The glowing green wings, similar to those of a Harpy Eagle, made the sounds Godzilla made.

_**‘What is here? What is wrong?’** _

_**‘GOLDEN ABOMINATION. HE IS AWAKENING. CAN YOU NOT HEAR THE SOUNDS, LITTLE HATCHING?’** _

_**‘Golden Abomination? Is he bad? Like the nasty bugs you said you killed five years ago?’** _

_**‘WORSE THAN THEM, PUP. WORSE THAN THE OTHERS. HE IS VILE. HE IS EVIL. HE DOESN’T BELONG HERE. HE IS NOT OF THIS EARTH.’** _

While Twyla talked to Godzilla, the newcomer turned to Serizawa with anger in his eyes.

“What the hell did you all do to this child? Did you experiment on her?!” An arm divided the two and caused the newcomer to come face to face with a very annoyed Melody.

“We did nothing of the sort, Dr. Russell. So, I suggest you watch your tongue and not cause Twyla to lose her focus.”

“Who the hell is this?” Mark Russel snapped, readdressing Serizawa as though she weren’t there.

“Melody,” the blue-eyed woman hissed in annoyance, “And I’m Twyla’s guardian.”

“Why the hell is she talking to that… that thing!?” Mark, Melody realized, was not holding back his hatred of the massive Kaiju. Not that Melody truly cared. She understood his pain at losing his young son. But that didn’t mean he should hate the one creature who could stand up to those monsters in San Francisco. Because no weapons they had at the time could have killed them. Unless the military wished to drop a Hydrogen Bomb on them.

“She has a name. And so does he. Twyla is talking to Godzilla because whatever they hell has gotten him upset may lead us to wherever Emma and the O.R.C.A is. So please hold back the hatred to Godzilla that you have in front of her.”

There was a sudden loud roar and it shook the entire base. Godzilla had swum past the window with tremendous speed and began to swim away from the base.

“Can we please close the shield now please?” Mark kept his eyes on Twyla as she stared through the windows until they were closed. Twyla slowly turned around and looked to Melody with fear. Her markings had stopped glowing and the wings that had been on her back had disappeared.

“Mama Melody…” she whimpered, hugging Leo close to her chest, “Something bad is coming… Bad golden scales… something really bad…”


	2. The Boldness of the Naïve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the boldness of the naïve leads one to either success or great danger...

Twyla remained quiet as she watched from the shadows in the dark confines of the U.S.S Argo’s small technological office that was currently empty. Her dual colored eyes watched the soldiers who worked for Monarch move to and fro in front of the open office door as though they were little worker ants that she once observed in one of the many Outposts under Monarch control. The small child was silent as she hugged Leo, her one and only stuffed companion closer to herself. She was not supposed to be here on the Argo. She was supposed to be at Castle Bravo, in her room that she shared with Mama Melody, waiting for her return from Outpost 32 in the frigid cold tundra that was Antarctica.

But Twyla felt a calling within herself. More powerful than reason. She guessed it was what Melody called ‘instincts’, an ancient voice that would tell one to do certain things and negate one from danger. All animals had it… they all called it something different, whenever she asked. But Twyla knew humans had instincts once long ago. They would listen to them. But now it seemed not many humans did.

Twyla blinked when she saw the newcomer walk past the open door with Mr. Serizawa, Ms.Graham, Melody and Ms. Foster. The child knew this ship like the stitch lines holding Leo together. She knew they were heading to the front of the Argo. Which meant Twyla only had a small window to get on the Hanger Bay and sneak into the Osprey that would be used to go to the Outpost.

And thankfully, Twyla’s small, nimble body size allowed her to get through the vents undetected.

It didn’t take but a moment for Twyla to reach the Hanger Bay and to stealthily sneak into the Osprey that was just finished getting prepared for the boarding party. She liked to think she was like a sneaky lion, much like Leo. Melody said Twyla was similar to a shadow, even though her brilliant golden hair should have made her noticeable.

Twyla nestled herself within the thick wires of the military aircraft. Being as small and thinly build as she was, the long-haired girl hid from the entering boarding party, making no sound nor leaving any room for her to be seen.

Being seen now would lead to an underminingly long grounding period.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melody sighed and she pulled the stuffy parka closer to her frame. She always detested thick warm clothing, the thick material making her already broiling body temperature seem to skyrocket. Normally she would have taken a pass on wearing the thick parka. But seeing as this was her first time to Antarctica, she didn’t wish to suffer from the sudden shock of temperature differences.

For the blue-eyed woman, this whole situation made her sixth sense rattle and send danger signals up and down her spine. Something was not right… eco-terrorists like Jonah would have just simply hacked all of Dr. Emma’s notes and schematics of the O.R.C.A rather than keep her and Maddison alive. Something told her there was more to this ‘hostage situation’ than met the eye. Melody never trusted anything until she saw the whole picture.

In her life experiences, making assumptions often lead to disastrous conclusions.

The hairs on the back of her neck let Melody know that she had a pair of eyes on her. She had no doubt of who it was, but she turned to the direction that her sense told her the eyes were coming from. Melody’s emotionless and steely eyes met Mark’s and the two had a stare down. However, Mark broke the intense staring contest and turn to the window instead. Melody turned her gaze back to the radar, not taking any offense that Mark couldn’t hold his gaze to her eyes.

She had always been told that her gaze was like that of a predator…

Melody knew it was too true to even deny anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Osprey landed and the soldiers were gone, Twyla felt her heart thundering like a Japanese war drum, pounding so hard in her chest as she felt the unmistakable sounds of another massive heartbeat deep in the ice. She willed herself to be brave, brave like a lion, like a tiger, like Godzilla. But even Twyla knew that she felt afraid within her core.

The sounds flowing through the air, the ones only she could hear, sounded so eerie, so evil, so foreign…

So **alien**.

Godzilla was right about this trespassing monster being not of this world. Godzilla told her his name and the very mention of it made Twyla afraid. But Twyla told none of the scientists or Melody what Godzilla had said to her. Mr. Stanton figured out that Godzilla was going to Antarctica by examining his territorial patrol pattern. But Twyla already knew that. Godzilla said where this disgraceful abomination was imprisoned. The massive Kaiju had thought he would stay in the ice for the rest of eternity…

But it seemed he was near the verge of escape. So close to escape, that Godzilla now had to eliminate this creature rather than spare him again. He was protective Kaiju… especially to Twyla. He warned her to stay hidden from this creature… because if he found out about Twyla’s existence…

Then it truly was going to be the end of the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, shit certainly hit the fucking fan. This entire situation was now a roaring shitstorm with no possibly peaceful ending in sight.

That was what was currently standing out in Melody’s mind as more that a trillion things made their way through her mind. As those trillion thoughts made their way through her mind, her legs were surging across the ice that had begun to crack like a shattering window pane. The ebony haired woman tore off her parka and tossed the constricting article of clothing away to increase her mobility.

_‘That bitch! That **fucking** bitch!’ _As usual, Melody’s bluntly realistic intuition was more than correct to deduce there was more to the situation than what was presented before. She could feel her burning rage being ignited in her core, but the drive to survive the shattering ice was stronger.

With a loud gust of wind, the surviving members were pushed forward onto the remainder of the ice that thankfully was not affected. But relief seemed to be short lived when the sound of the O.R.C.A made its haunting sounds from the air above them. Glancing up, melody sneered at the sight of Emma Russell. But her focus was taken away when she heard hissing. Whipping her head around, Melody felt her eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

Slowly emerging from the ice was a long-spiked tail, shaking ice free of its golden scales. Then a head of what can only be a dragon, with flaring nostrils, sword like teeth, and a set of magnificent horns. One of the horns on the left side of its head, Melody noticed, was chipped off. But then a second head rose up, flicking it’s snake like tongue in the air, as though to taste the frozen air. And finally, another head lifted up in the middle of the other two. Then two massive wings, over a thousand feet in diameter, spread out from the dragon as though to stretch it’s self out after a long rest.

Melody felt miniscule to this… this _beast_. There were honestly no other words to describe it.

Well, aside the idea that she was looking at what she assumed was a three-headed Smaug from The Hobbit.

The massive golden dragon’s left head looked down first at the humans, almost curiously. But Melody didn’t give a damn if this creature was curious about them or not. She got to her feet and started sprinting to the Osprey. The sounds of gunfire behind her rang through her ears. But the sounds of something even more horrifying ceased them. The crackle of lightning roared in the air and spread through the ice. Melody watched with disbelief as the lightening reached the Osprey and shocked the aircraft’s tech to shit.

But she screeched to a halt when she saw someone who she had thought was being watched over at Castle Bravo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twyla stared in terror from the opening of the Osprey as she watched the giant monster rise from the ice like a zombie rises from the grave. Her golden hair whipped through the air was the powerful snowstorm seemed to gain more power. The sounds resonating from the O.R.C.A in the Osprey above her made her head throb as it made sounds that were supposed to coax the dragon out of sleep. But to Twyla it was a language that fogged her mind and made her feel sick and weak.

Godzilla was right. This trespasser wasn’t part of this world. It seemed to suck the life out of the air. Twyla was now regretting ever listening to her instincts to come here.

“TWYLA!” Twyla’s green and brown eyes locked with Melody’s fear filled blue eyes. Twyla didn’t even respond to Melody as she scooped her up into her arms and raced back into the Osprey. The remainder of the G-Team raced back into the aircraft as Melody held Twyla closer to herself.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

“I’ll be mad later. Right now, we need to survive.” Twyla, however, knew that there was little chance of survival. Godzilla told her about this monsters’ powers.

The storms that swallowed the lands over the ocean, the destruction made by the winds and bolts of jolting fire. Godzilla hated his powers as they disrupted the natural order of the world. It caused discord and chaos around that would erase the sense of peace. She cried out in fear as the dragon began to play with the aircraft, much like a predator plays with its food.

Twyla wished she was back home at Castle Bravo.

However, a familiar rumble echoed in the ears. And as fast as the fear had coursed through her veins, Twyla felt hope ignite in her soul. Looking out the window, her eyes became aglow with relief as the blue light ignited below the ice, before bursting through it as though it were wet paper.

Godzilla was here! He was saving them!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Godzilla was more than displeased and enraged when he saw the golden abomination he knew as Ghidorah make his shrieking roar at him, initiating a challenge as his wings rose up to make himself look bigger.

**_“IT HAS BEEN A WHILE,_** **OLD FRIEND _.”_** The middle head, who named himself Itchi when he landed on the planet, crooned with a sickly-sweet tone that was laced with malice.

**_“NOT LONG ENOUGH,_ ** **BASTARD OF THE SKY _.”_**

**_“SUCH A BRILLIANT INSULT,”_** Ni, the right head, snorted with distaste. **_“WE WOULD BE OFFENDED IF IT WERE ACTUALLY OFFENSIVE.”_**

****

Godzilla had enough of Ghidorah’s irritable banter. Charging forward, the massive Kaiju began to grapple with Ghidorah, snatching the two heads who had spoken first and slamming them down.

This time there would be death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twyla heard the exchange of words between the two Kaijus. It had been the first time she had heard Godzilla swear like a human. He and this dragon did have the history that Godzilla described. And given the ferocity of which Ghidorah hit the Osprey to attack Godzilla just proved how much hatred between the two of them there truly was.

Once the aircraft stopped spinning, the drive to survive kicked back in.

“Everybody out!” Before she knew it, Twyla was being carried out by Melody and into the freezing winds. Twyla watched over Melody’s shoulder as Godzilla fought with valor to save them. But their fighting also made the ground rumble and reshape itself. Ghidorah’s long tail slammed into Godzilla and sent him down into the hole from which Ghidorah emerged from. In an instant, Melody lose her balance and released her hold on Twyla.

The young girl went sliding across the ice like a hockey puck. Twyla gasped out when she hit something hard, smooth… and ungodly warm. But this was not the warmth she knew from Godzilla.

Twyla froze when she felt a gust of warm air hit her back. Trembling like a lone leaf in a hurricane, her eyes looked up into the six blood-red eyes of Ghidorah.

**_“HELLO… LITTLE GAIA…”_ **

****

Twyla barely had time to scream in fear as the left head scooped her up carefully into his mouth. Deciding it was best to leave, Ghidorah raised his wings and took to the sky.

Carrying the Twyla away with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little hatching... Having courage bigger than herself is either going to keep her alive to lead to great ruin. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments and tell me what you think of the story thus far! It gives me to drive and urge to continue to write!


	3. From Peaceful Dreams to Horrifying Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are a sanctuary to escape the real nightmares and terrors of the outside world. However such a sanctuary disappears when one wakes up...

To say that Godzilla witnessing Ghidorah stealing away his pup and hatching made him furious was more than a bit of an understatement.

Godzilla was absolutely _livid_.

A deafening roar ripped itself from his throat as the massive radioactive lizard began to completely demolish the already burning ruins of Outpost 32. He felt the puny humans’ gazes on him as he flattened the metal structures as though they were made of putty. But to be honest, Godzilla didn’t give a damn about what they were thinking of his actions. He didn’t give a damn that their metal birdlike thing was now landing to take them away from here. He didn’t give a damn about the injuries he sustained from the brief fight with Ghidorah.

Godzilla just wanted something to take his mind off of the fact that he failed once again to protect his pup. His hatching was spirited away by that winged worm and he knew in his soul what that would mean. He had seen it before. He knew what the damage would be. Had he and his allies trapped Ghidorah before, there would be no human race now.

**_“IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT ENTIRELY, GOJIRA… SHE WOULD NOT SAY IT WAS YOUR FAULT.”_ **

****

Godzilla halted in his destruction to look for this kaiju who dared try to calm him.

But there was no one there but himself and the burning destruction of the Outpost 32.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Crashing waves resonated in the ears of the small child as she sat down by the sand line that lead out to the Atlantic Ocean. Twyla sat with her legs neatly tucked under her as she stared out into the great blue sea. The sun was setting, and the wind began to pick up, sending her long hair waving in the wind like a flag. It felt chilly but she paid no mind._

_She knew that she would not be cold for long._

_Two muscular arms with blue and grey colored armor wrapped around her, warm and sharp pointed nailed hands holding her close to a powerful and muscular chest. Twyla felt her face split open with a happy grin as she heard the deep, comforting heartbeat in the chest of the person who held her. He came just as he said he would._

_“Papa, I missed you so much!”_

**“As did I, pup. As did I.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melody stared blankly forward as the U.S.S Argo took off from the frigid artic landscape to a destination that she would not know. But it did not matter to her. Her mind was in other places and had more than a billion things running through it.

But one stood out.

_‘You failed. You let her get taken. You couldn’t save her and now she is gone.’_

Closing her eyes, Melody squeezed her hands tightly as she tried her best not to lose her shred of self-control. She had failed, yes. But she was going to get Twyla back. Looking down to her hands, Melody took a shaky breath as she looked into the eyes of little Leo. He had been knocked out of Twyla’s grip during the fight on the outskirts of Outpost 32 and Melody quickly scooped him up before she tried to make a rush for Twyla.

But she didn’t get far.

_‘Don’t worry… I’m coming Twyla. I’m bringing you home.’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Happy and light childlike giggles echoed in the air with the more deep and heavy chuckles mingling together with the sounds of splashing ocean water. Twyla laughed and squealed happily as she splashed water at the taller man with impossibly long black hair with blue colored tinges on the tips. He only laughed and splashed her back, getting the child soaked with the sea water._

_But neither of them minded. They had made a promise several months ago to meet here at sundown. No one at Monarch would detect him and they could have the bonding time they so desperately craved._

_He didn’t like leaving his pup for so long. Ancient instincts told him he should take her back to his nest in the deep, hollowed trenches of the earth. It was safe from greedy and violent humans and it would provide her with energy to make her grow stronger._

_But he reminded himself that she wasn’t to be confined to a single place forever. She needed to spread herself out into the world, so to speak. Like his mate and Champion, she needed to sail across the heavens above to bring peace and balance to the world. She helped maintain the order of nature by controlling the energy he and the rest of the ancient species gave off as they went about their ways. She reshaped ecosystems once destroyed by time and unpredictable forces of nature. She repaired the damage that would take hundreds of years to be what it once was with the wave of her hand. The essence of life was at one with her as she was one with it._

_A sudden splash of water to his face broken him from his thoughts and Twyla’s happy laughter made him chuckled before he splashed a massive wave of water at her, getting her hair and body drenched with salt water, causing her to squeal in delight._

_“Papa! You got me all soaked!”_

**“Sorry little one,”** _he chuckled, getting ready for round fifteen of the ‘Splash War’._ **“All’s fair in love and war!”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She felt sticky. As she began to arise from her sleep, Twyla felt sticky. And cold. She felt sticky and cold. She moaned lightly in discomfort. Did Melody forget to give her a bath? Melody never forgot to do that. She was always very in tuned to her schedule for Twyla from times to eat to daily hygiene routine. So surely Melody had meant to give her a bath.

Then a hand began to softly pet her hair. For a second, Twyla relaxed. Melody must be getting ready to wake her up for her bath.

But then the memories from before she blacked out came rushing back like a tsunami: the warnings, the alien sound, that horrifying voice, being scooped up into a slimy, stinky mouth.

With a scream of terror, Twyla bolted up.

**“My goodness. Are you alright Little Gaia? You look as though you saw a monster.”**

Twyla shuddered and turned to look with terror filled green and brown eyes at a man with blood red eyes staring down at her. He had golden hair that was styled at to sides to resemble his horns and sharp teeth poked out from his top lip. He wore golden armor that had a cape attached to the shoulder piece on his left shoulder which was decorated with large golden spikes. Despite the soft and gentle smile, Twyla trembled with fear.

She was staring face to face with the left head of Ghidorah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... May that leave you all to your own devices...


	4. Forceful New Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twyla deals with the three headed monster who want her to call each of them her Fathers. She knows that they're evil. But evil can be persuasive. Evil can be sly. And evil can corrupt young and innocent minds.

Twyla felt tears streak down her cheeks when the human form of Ghidorah’s left head stood up from where he had been seated. Doing a quick scan around her environment, she saw she was in cave. It was full of hard rocks, but some of the rocks had been worn down to form an ancient room of sorts. What she had been laying on before was a bed of sorts. But the sound of rocks being kicked aside pulled her attention back to the human form of the Ghidorah head.

His human form did not negate the fear bubbling and swirling inside her. Green and brown eyes clenched themselves closed as this snake like person moved in front of her as though to comfort her.

But Twyla did not want his comfort.

She wanted him to leave her alone.

“Go away!” Twyla’s screech sent the left head back only a few feet. But he simply moved closer. This made Twyla’s tattered nerves become even more frayed.

“GO AWAY!” This time a wall of foliage slammed into him and pushed him back to the far side of the cave. Twyla gave out a shuddering sob and tried to scurry out of the room. She wanted to go home! She wanted Mama Melody! She wanted Papa Godzilla! She wanted to be any place but here!

But two strong arms picked her up off the ground. Screaming and squealing, Twyla thrashed and kicked like a caged animal, trying to break free from the hold around her.

**“Calm down, Little Gaia. We do not wish to harm you.”** Twyla shook her head fiercely as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn’t care what they said, not one bit! They were bad! They were evil!

Ni sighed as he looked down at the struggling child in his arms. This incarnation of Gaia Earth was clearly spirited. She managed to create a wall of plants from within a cave made entirely of rock to push away Kevin. Neither Itchi nor himself knew why Kevin decided on his name. Ni thought it was distasteful, but it did nothing to change Kevin’s mind.

**“Kevin, when your done being a lazy ingrate, would you mind helping me calm down our darling hatching.”**

Kevin grumbled at the demanding tone of his brother, but stood up, shaking his head. **“Yes, yes dear brother. I’m coming. Is everything ready?”**

**“Indeed it is. Come now. Our hatching needs a bath.”**

Kevin and Ni proceeded to carry Twyla farther into the cave like ruins. All the while, Twyla was sobbing and crying, trying to get out of this monsters’ hold on her. But it was of no use. She couldn’t get free and because of her panicked state of mind and emotional discord, she couldn’t summon up more plants or vegetation to get away from them. And that just made her angrier at her current situation.

Why didn’t she listen!? Why did she go with Mama Melody when she told her to wait at Castle Bravo?! If she had listened to Mama Melody, then she wouldn’t be here with these creatures!

Twyla suddenly gasped when she felt her clothing being shredded and ripped from her body. Shrieking, the young child quickly wrapped her long golden hair around her nude form to hide herself from these alien creatures. She sniffed and looked up. She finally saw that the cavern they had entered house a steaming hot spring. There were coconuts, pineapples and bananas by the side of the bubbling water. It was almost like the baths Melody ran for her but much bigger and with no bubble bath soap.

A sudden dark chuckle rumbled in the cavern. Twyla whimpered and looked to the entrance of the cavern with terror at the new person. And how much she wished Leo was with her now.

Ichi smirked down at this Little Gaia as she trembled at the sight of him. She would grow and bend to his and his brothers’ desires. Help reshape this world to their own image. And what luck that this Little Gaia was a mere child.

Her mind would be as easy to mold like putty.

But the first thing to be down was to wash the stench of that Weak King Godzilla and the scent of the humans off her. And whatever other scent was on her. She needed to be clean and fresh. And she needed to wear proper attire for a goddess of her strength and power.

**“My dear Little Gaia. Wipe those tears from your eyes.”** Ichi’s smile appeared soft and gentle, trying to lure Twyla into a false sense of security. **“You are safe now my darling hatchling, your Fathers Ni, myself and Kevin shall watch over and keep you safe. Safe from all things that would wish to harm you.”**

“No!” Twyla clasped her hands over her ears. “No you’re lying! You’re not my Papas! I wanna go home! Home with Mama Melody! Home with Papa Godzilla! And I wanna be away from you!” Twyla began to sob again, curling up with her knees to her face and bawling her eyes out. But as she sobbed, Kevin, who had walked up behind her, gently pulled her into a hug. Petting her hair, he gently soothed and comforted Twyla with soft, gentle words. Despite herself, Twyla cried and leaned closer to Kevin, continuing to cry and shudder in Kevin’s arms, crying for several minutes as Kevin continued his comforting. The alien then cradled Twyla in his arms before stepping into the warm hot spring.

Shivering at the sudden sensation of warm water surrounding her, Twyla felt too overwhelmed and exhausted from crying to do any sort of struggling and thrashing as the three aliens began to wash her. Ni washed her body with the mashed-up pineapples, using it to clean off any germs on her body. Ichi used the coconut oil and fat to wash her thick golden hair delicately, making sure to wash the threaded golden hairs free of the make-shift shampoo. Kevin used the mashed bananas to wash her body with care, humming as he got to trail his fingers on the markings on her arms, keeping away from her more private areas.

They were indeed quite beautiful and detailed. A sign of a beautiful goddess who walked on the surface of the world. And she was indeed going to be.

As the finished the bathing, Kevin carried Twyla out of the hot spring and began to dry her off with the thick leaves of the foliage from the cavern Twyla had woken up in. Once dried, Ni dressed Twyla in light green fabric with golden vine like details tracing the hem and sleeves of the toga like dress. Ichi began to braid the long golden hair with golden scales from their own armor, making the normally untamed tresses of hair shaped and contained. By the time they were finished, Twyla looked like a miniature goddess from the Greek myths. And Twyla was so exhausted from the ordeal that she fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no inappropriate touching by Ghidorah to Twyla! I am not sick and disgusting and I would punch the fucking shit out of anyone who says that that is okay! 
> 
> The bath scene was inspired by Flippythedemon’s story Daughter of the King: Zilla. Be sure to check out her awesome story and leave her kudos and comments too!
> 
> Just in case you all were wondering what all the human forms of the Kaijus look like, I decided upon the human interpretations I've come across that I felt suited best.
> 
> Human Godzilla description: Nekkyo Usagi on Tumblr
> 
> Human Ghidorah description: Ruubesz Draws on Tumblr
> 
> Human Rodan description: Nekkyo Usagi on Tumblr
> 
> Human Mothra description: @katillustration on Twitter
> 
> Just so you all know what they look like! All credit for the drawings and details goes to these amazing and talented artists! Be sure to give them kudos and positive comments too!


	5. Destructive and Deadly Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante once described Wrath as "A love of justice perverted to revenge and spite" Wrath is an extreme anger, rage, hatred, and or need for vengeance.

“Dr. Serizawa, we have a call on the emergency channel from Isle de Mara.”

Melody lifted her gaze when she heard that statement. Everyone in Monarch’s multiple Outposts were being put on high alert in case Emma and Alan Jonah decided to pull another stunt that released another one of the dormant and hibernating Kaijus. Right now, the U.S.S Argo was flying straight to Isle de Mara as that was the path being projected by Godzilla whom was supposedly following the readings from the O.R.C.A. But Melody knew what would be said if she ever saw Dr. Emma again.

There were to be words spoken.

And as though the universe had answered her wish, the said woman appeared on the screen. Everyone stared at the screen with shock, anger, or for Melody’s case, absolute fury.

“I guess I should go first.” Emma started.

“YOU STUPID, FUCKING BITCH!” Mark jumped at least a foot in the air at Melody’s booming yell. In fact, everyone did. Even Serizawa looked completely caught off guard. Melody’s yell was loud enough to jolt Emma enough to skid her seat back.

Maddison (or Maddie as those closest to her called her) moved in front of the screen to make sure her ears were to be believed.

Now in the time Melody had been in Monarch, absolutely no one had ever seen the usually calm and stern woman’s hellfire of a temper. Usually, Melody kept an iron grip on her emotions, making sure to only use stern force when necessary.

But seeing as Emma was the one who pushed the detonator button to release Ghidorah from the ice, use the O.R.C.A to awaken him and which resulted in Twyla being taken by the serpent like dragon, Melody was letting Emma receive the full burning flame inferno of her fury.

“Do you have any fucking idea of what you’ve done?!” Melody stormed up to the screens. “Do you honestly have no FUCKING braincells left in that goddamn head of yours?!” Maddie blinked and looked completely in shock and awe as her mom was now at a loss for words. Maddie had been regretting staying by her mom’s side during the recent events in Antarctica, seeing as she had feared her dad was dead. But seeing him through the feed gave her some peace that he had made it.

“What the hell are you doing?” Melody demanded, eyes almost aglow with anger, “Tell us what the hell you’re doing what that bastard!”

~~~~~~~~~~

_Skull Island’s air was very warm and humid. So humid in fact that it was almost a suffocating blanket smothering her. Twyla felt even more overheated because of her long hair, but she didn’t want it in a ponytail or braid. Those hair styles always made a mean someone want to yank on her hair and cause her pain. And while she knew no one would do that here, she still didn’t want the past negative memories to resurface._

_Looking behind her, Twyla saw the scientists in charge of the outpost on Skull Island running numerous tests on the geographic landscape. She didn’t understand why it was so important. If they wanted to know what was going on under the ground below them, they could have asked her and Leo._

_Twyla looked back out at the pretty island and sighed. All the scientists and Mama Melody told her she needed to stay close to the compound. Because not all the creatures on this island were like the kind Sker Buffalo she got to pet on the way to the Outpost. They had to beware the Mother Longlegs in the tall bamboo forests, Mire Squid in the waters, the Leafwings in the air, and most of all, the Skullcrawlers that could show up anywhere. But everyone seemed to forget something very important._

_Twyla would not be eaten by these creatures. If they tried, their very existence would cease with the touch of her hand._

~~~~~~~~~~~

Melody was still fuming as Emma tried to make her batshit crazy idea that giving the planet back to the Kaijus was the best course of action.

All it did was make Melody want to rip her throat out.

“You honestly think letting ALL of the Kaijus free is the answer to Earth’s problems?!” Before Emma could take a breath, Melody let loose her temper again.

“The human body’s own immune system makes mistakes, Russell! When a teratoma made from braincells forms in the body, the immune system attacks the brain as well as the teratoma! The very idea that setting loose all of the Kaijus to remake the world a better place is one of PURE LUNACCY!”

“I am in my right mind and have never had a clearer head than before-”

“BECAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT FUCKING DAMAGE YOU CAUSED WHEN YOU RELEASED THAT THING FROM THE ICE”

“I know I-”

“IT TOOK TWYLA YOU UTTER FUCKING BITCH!”

This jolted Maddie and Emma at the same time. Maddie began to feel panic bubbling in her stomach. Twyla was taken? But she thought she had been at Castle Bravo. That’s where Twyla would be most of the time if she wasn’t visiting other Monarch Outposts around the world with Melody.

“Madison.” Maddie looked back up and saw Melody looking at her with dead serious eyes.

“You know what will happen is Twyla loses control. Remember, it happened before. And if that thing pushes again it will happen again but at a greater scale than the last time!” When she finished that statement, the cold blue eyes went back to Emma’s. The cold predatory stare bored into Emma’s soul, putting ice in her veins as she uttered a lasting sentence.

“Your actions have now started the chain of extinction. And you won’t be able to stop it with that damn machine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The loud screeching roar echoed behind the scientists as they scattered for cover and for their maximum penetration weapons. It had been one single slip up. Just one single mistake in a no room for mistake operation. But now they all were running for their lives as the hyper veracious Skullcrawler stomped after them, mouth full of jagged, sword like teeth and a long serpent like tongue that would coil around its helpless victims._

_In a single flick, the massive beast wrapped its tongue around a poor soul who just tripped over some debris on the ground, gulping down the tiny morsel, before starting to lunge at another._

_But instead it let out a painfilled shriek and collapsed to the ground. Thick, sharp thorny brambles began coiling around it, squeezing it tighter, tighter,_ tighter _! The brambles stabbed into its normally thick skin, wrapping and hooking themselves into its legs and tail. But it couldn’t escape. It was too painful._

_The scientists stopped and looked in amazement as Twyla stormed into the field. If looks could kill, the Skullcrawler would have been reduced to atoms. Twyla’s normally soft and happy face was contorted with wrath and fury. Her vine like markings were black in color and had sharp thorny details to them now._

_Twyla was angry. Beyond angry. This stupid thing thought it could eat the nice scientist who was always so kind to her? Who she saw from pictures on the desk had family and children? No, this beast was going to_ pay _._

_“Spit him out!” Twyla screeched at the Skullcrawler, slamming her palm on its snout. The skin and flesh under her palm began to rot and dissolve, causing the creature to screech in pain and fear. Was this what fear was? It didn’t like it._

_“Spit him out, spit him out, Spit. Him. Out!” Twyla screamed, her wings snapping open and making her voice echo across the island, startling every creature and person._

_The Skull crawler gagged and then vomited up the scientist, who thankfully wasn’t so badly hurt. His colleagues rushed to his aid and helped carry him away from the immobilized beast. But Twyla wasn’t done. Her anger was burning brighter and brighter. She was so furious and angry that she did the one thing she would always regret for the rest of her life._

_Slamming her second palm down on its snout, she screamed in fury and a gargling screech was the last that was heard from the Skullcrawler before it became a pile of rotting, half dissolved flesh. Twyla panted at the use of her power. But as her anger began to fade… she began to realize what she had done. Twyla felt her knees buckle underneath her and she fell to them._

_She didn’t mean to. She didn’t want to kill it! She just wanted it to spit out the nice scientist! Once he did that, she would make it go back under the earth! But she killed it… she brutally killed it!_

_Twyla began to sob. She sobbed into her knees, the plants around her wilting from her sorrows. She was crying so hard that she barely felt the presence of another, more kinder Kaiju. Sniffling and wiping her nose, Twyla’s tear-filled eyes gazed up into the brown eyes of Kong, who seemed to appear surprised. Wanting someone to comfort her, Twyla hugged Kong’s fur tightly, sobbing into the coarse fur. She continued to cry as Kong gently brought her into his scarred hand. She simply curled up into a fetal position and sobbed as the great King of Skull Island allowed her to cry in regret. The regret that she allowed herself to kill another with no mercy or fairness._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Ni hummed as he wanted the old memory of Twyla’s being played in her mind. It seemed that he and his brother’s hatching certainly did have the knack for brutal killing. Removing his glowing hands from the sleeping child’s head, he sat next to the young child for a moment before getting up to tell his brothers.

Perhaps contorting this young Gaia would be easier than once thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something wicked this way comes. Something cruel and dark... beware the Death Song of Three Storms. Beware the Wrath of the Earth. And fear the vengeance of mother Nature.


	6. Oh Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh Death, oooh Death, oooh Death... won't you spare me over another year...Well what is this that I can't see with ice cold hands taking hold of me... When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul... Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death, No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold, Nothing satisfies me but your soul. Oh, Death, Well I am Death, none can excel,  
> I'll open the door to heaven or hell. Oh, Death, оh Death, my name is Death and the end is here...

Twyla began to stir as she felt wind and rain around her. That was odd. Why on earth would she be feeling the stinging winds and needle like droplets of rain against her face? Blinking her eyes open, Twyla instantly shot up with a gasp.

She was on the back of Ghidorah’s dragon form as the triple headed dragon flew through the stormy hurricane that he had created with his unnatural powers. The winds roared and whipped around Twyla, causing her golden hair to be whipped and blown about. Compared to the vast size of Ghidorah, Twyla was but a mere speck of dust compared to him.

But there was a calling on the wind… Twyla heard it seep into her bones and ring in her mind.

It was from the O.R.C.A… and it was awakening the one born of fire… The one Melody and she often visited. Where she read bedtime stories to the fire bird so that he wouldn’t feel alone with the Monarch scientists. The one who Melody said often left others alone if they didn’t bother him first… He was Melody’s favorite…

Rodan.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Melody watched from the wide, large window at the command center of the U.S.S Argo as the top of the geothermal plant on the once dormant volcano blow it’s top like a champagne cork, releasing magma and volcanic dust and rock into the air. Her steely blue eyes stared down as the claws of the great Fire Demon grasped the sides on the damaged plant and reveal his burning golden, predatory eyes and twin horned head from the bubbling molten rock. He paid no mind to the panicking Monarch scientists running to evacuate the geothermal plant and instead let out a loud screech, stretching out his over hundred-foot wingspan, revealing his magma rock coated armor that burned bright as the internal fire within him kindled to prepare for battle.

Melody stared down and listened to the deep call. She recognized it well. A challenging call that unmistakable. She didn’t need Twyla here to translate his call. Turning heel, she quickly made her way to the hanger bay. Her boots hammering into the ground as she ran with all her might to get there. She needed to try and stop Rodan from leaving his nest. If she could get him to go back to his hibernation, perhaps she could prevent a cataclysmic event.

In the hanger bay, she heard Colonel Foster giving the Gold Squadron, Monarch’s jet team escort, the full ahead to engage and attack Rodan. But the ebony haired woman knew that would only lead to more death than needed.

She grabbed her radio from her him and pressed the button on the side. “Call off that order now!” Melody pushed the soldiers aside and hit the button to open the hanger doors, revealing the blue waters of the Gulf of Mexico to her. “I can handle this! Do not send those soldiers to their deaths, damn it!”

“What they Hell do you think you’re doing?!” Foster shot back. Melody closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose before exhaling.

“About to do something I know I’m going to regret.”

Surging forward, ignoring the shouts and attempted grabbing hands of the hanger crew, Melody leapt from the open hanger door down to the sea. The soldiers watched in disbelief and shock, but their expressions turned to surprise and awe as they saw the woman who had the eyes of a lioness glow a brilliant red.

Melody’s body began to grow, tearing her clothes and boots to shreds as her skin became armored with hardened obsidian scales, leaving crackles between to reveal the burning magma core of her enlarged Pteranodon like body. Her ebony wings stretched out to more than double the wing span of Rodan’s, three claws jagged and like spears on each wing. Her toes merged together to make two massive triple clawed feet. Two horn like Rodan’s grew from the back of her skull but they were much larger and slightly more curved downward. Her face stretched to make a falcon like beak. Flapping her massive wings, Melody screeched out a call. A call that echoed in the air with dominance and power.

Melody always knew what the Kaiju’s said, despite stating to the other members of Monarch that only Twyla could understand the loud calls. She always knew why she hated wearing the stifling and thick clothing of heavy jackets that made her human form warmed than normal, saying to the scientists that it was just because of her high metabolism that her human body temperature was always so sky high at over one hundred and one degrees. She knew that no matter what she looked like her human form, she would forever have the cold predatory eyes of the massive and ancient species of Kaiju like Rodan.

Melody screeched out and soared to the nest where Rodan was perched, the only goal in mind ringing loud and clear:

**KEEP HIM FROM FLYING TO INTO THE DEATH SONG OF THREE STORMS**

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Serizawa, Mark, Foster, and everyone in the U.S.S Argo watching in shock as the massive Kaiju- no, _Melody_ \- made her way to Isle de Mara, causing Rodan to lose focus on the evacuating denizens of the small town and focus on the approaching female creature of his own species. While everyone was in shock, Serizawa was more than shocked.

He was in disbelief.

No wonder Melody and Twyla were always inseparable. Melody, like Godzilla, Kong, and the other Kaiju’s held a protective nature for the young five-year-old, as though she were one of them. But he never thought that the long, ebony haired woman was a _Kaiju_ of all things! How was this possible!? A Kaiju being able to turn into a human form!? This was unprecedented! Out of habit, he turned to look at Grahmn’s expression and reaction, but he was brutally reminded that she was not there… not anymore… not since Monster Zero had awoken and devoured her on the ice.

The loud screeching call from Rodan brought him back to reality and with surprised eyes, he watched as Rodan began to take flight. But instead of coming to the Argo, the massive fire bird instead took flight after Melody, who screeched again and lead him away from Isle de Mara. Flying in the opposite direction, the two massive Kaiju’s began to fly away from the island and out into the ocean, their caws echoing in the air.

“Well… that worked…” Rick Stanton stated bluntly, not moving his gaze from where Rodan and Melody had flown away to.

“Yeah… no kidding… Sam Coleman answered numbly. Everyone turned when the radar began to beep erratically, signaling that something massive was approaching.

“Oh shit!” Mark looked up when Rick began to panic.

“What? What’s happening?”

“Remember that tropical storm? Well, it just changed course and is speeding to us.”

“That’s not possible… tropical storms don’t just change directions that fast!”

Mark then put two and two together. Eyes widening, he made a bold statement that alerted everyone, “Unless that thing isn’t a storm…”

Right on cue, the tracker labeled ‘Monster Zero’ appeared in the middle of the tropical storm… and right in front of them. The loud shrieking roar and bolts of lightning illuminated the storm and revealed the triple headed dragon.

“Dive! Dive!” Foster shouted and the piolets immediately nosedived and managed to avoid crashing into the immense dragon as it soared over them and made its way to Isle de Mara. However, a crackling call came in on the radio.

“Mayday, mayday- come in Argo! This is Raptor One, do you read!?”

“Copy Raptor One,” Foster quickly replied. “What’s your status?”

“We’re screwed, that’s what! And we have kids on board! We’re gonna need immediate midair retrieval!”

“Lock in on their position!” Foster ordered, turning around, “and prepare the hanger for emergency landing!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Twyla watched with wide eyes as the Argo became level above the ocean before rising above the turbulent waves. She was scared that Ghidorah was about to smash into the aircraft before the sleek airship dived below the dragon with hurricane causing wings and evaded sure death. The long blonde-haired child stared forward again as Ghidorah made his way to the island, circling around the erupting volcano. But Twyla felt the wings tearing the trees from the earth and heard the terrified cries of the inhabitants as the waves of water began to flood the desolated city and wipe the streets clean of living things.

With a sudden jolt, Ghidorah landed at the base of the volcano. And then Kevin turned his head and carefully lifted Twyla from her spot on their back and set her on the ground. Twyla shuddered as Kevin nuzzled her softly.

**_‘STAY HERE FOR SAFETY, LITTLE HATCHING,’_** Kevin crooned, **_‘WE’LL BE BACK SOON TO PROTECT YOU.’_** And with that, Ghidorah took to the skies and flew after the Argo, intent of killing everyone inside that metal aircraft. And Twyla could only watch helplessly from the sidelines.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mark watched with widened eyes as the Osprey known as Raptor One made a drastic crash landing in the hanger bay. Apparently during Melody’s transformation, the magnitude and force of her wingbeats caused a malfunction with the hanger doors and forced Mark to release an Osprey hanging from the rafters to force the doors open. But he managed to get everyone onboard the Osprey into the Argo safely. And that was all that mattered.

But a loud echoing roar pulled his attention to the outside and her felt his heart skip a beat.

Ghidorah felt his inner desire for destruction and death grow as he began to charge up an electrical blast to annihilate that metal bird from the sky-

Only to be body slammed out of the sky and into the ocean by an incredibly livid Godzilla.

Godzilla snarled in fury as he bit down harder on Kevin’s throat, tearing into the thick muscles and flesh as though it were made of wet paper. He could smell Twyla’s scent on their scales and that made his blood and hatred boil over. The massive radioactive lizard began tearing into Ghidorah with a bloodthirsty vengeance.

**_‘WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HATCHING!? ANSWER ME YOU DISGUSTING ABOMINATION OF A WHORE!’_ **

****

**_‘WE WILL NEVER TELL, OH WEAK AND FAILURE KING… YOU’LL HAVE TO KILL US FIRST~’_ **

****

And then the was a loud boom and bright light that engulfed the two fighting Kaiju’s. And All Godzilla felt was burning, agonizing pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Twyla watched the light fade from the base of the volcano. Her eyes were wide and full of tears that streamed down her face like a waterfall. She couldn’t make a sound. She couldn’t speak. She felt her heart thundering and pounding as the toll of watching all the fish and marine mammals rise to the surface. Twyla’s knees trembled and failed her. She landed on the ground and stared forward into the horizon.

Then out from the ocean burst the one who she had hoped died…

Ghidorah, who was only missing one head, the left head, whom had flown through the oceans of space was unaffected by the Oxygen Destroyer. Why would he be? The universe held no oxygen to breath and besides: the laws of nature on Earth did not apply to him. Beating his behemoth wings, he made his way to the volcano. The out pour or radiation from it would speed up the revival process and make him whole once more.

But Twyla didn’t move. She didn’t look away from the spot on the ocean where Papa Godzilla had once been. But he didn’t come up… Twyla began to tremble and shake as tears fell rapidly from her eyes down her cheeks and falling onto the ground, spreading to the earth on the island killing all the life that was there. The plants withered, the animals began to decay while they still breathed until they were simply mushed up carcasses of flesh and bone and the landscape became broken and jagged. Twyla sobbed and wept as she felt that her Papa was gone forever… he was dead! He was gone forever and never to come back.

As she sobbed, Twyla felt hands on her shoulder. But she was too defeated to care or fight back when Ichi kneeled down in front of her.

**“My hatchling… why do you cry?”**

“Papa… Papa’s gone…”

**“Shh, shh…”** Ichi wrapped his arms around her as his two brothers approached and wrapped their arms around her as well. **“We understand your suffering, my dear Goddess… but know we did not kill him.”** Twyla trembled as she looked up into Ichi’s red eyes for any sign of lying. But maybe because of the tears or the fact that she was just so young, she couldn’t see any lie in his gaze.

“Who did then? Who killed my Papa?!” Twyla’s cry echoed across the wasteland of Isle de Mara. Ichi raised a clawed hand and gestured to the remains of some of the humans.

**“Why, the very creatures he swore to protect my darling. The humans killed your Papa…”**

Twyla stared at Ichi as her face became emotionless and empty. She felt overwhelmed, over stimulated… and she let down her guarding barriers…

Smirking, Ichi gestured to his brothers and they each moved closer to Twyla, claw like hands glowing golden as the phased into her body. Twyla didn’t even blink as Ni began to contort her mind scape, making her see the vileness and cruelty from all the living organisms on the Earth. Twyla didn’t twitch when Kevin darkened and corrupted her heart, making her despise and feel unyielding wrath and rage against humanity. Twyla didn’t even flinch as Ichi took hold of her soul and siphoned the light and joy from it, leaving a shadow of her former self deep within herself.

Ichi smile with all the charm and grace of a shark as he watched the Little Gaia’s once beautiful green vine like marking turn black and shift to thorny like brambles. Her eyes became red like blood surrounded by pools of black and her wings bent and shifted to match Ghidorah’s bat like wings.

**“Tell me, my darling hatchling… What are you going to do?”**

**_“Paint the world red with blood…”_** Twyla’s voice was dark and cruel, demonic as hatred laced her words, **_“Reap the souls of the guilty… kill all the guilty ones… and leave no soul unjudged and persecuted.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... it was forewarned...
> 
> Song in the summary is Oh Death from Supernatural sung by Jen Titus. Full copyrights to them.


	7. The Beginning of Human Eradication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the corrupted Little Gaia begins to annihilate all life on Earth, Emma sees the gravity of her mistakes as she watches the once innocent Twyla brutally murder any human that she comes across. And Maddie reflects on once happy memories between herself and Twyla. And the two Great Birds of Fire seek out their Queen while discussing their predicament of being one of the only three allies of their weakened King.

Emma stared unblinkingly at the multiple screens within the hidden Monarch bunker she, Madison, and Alan Jonah’s entire force of eco-terrorists. Her eyes were wide she watched the destruction unfold with horror. All the monsters who once were asleep were now killing all humans they saw, toppling cities and residences with an almost lifeless look in their eyes. Their eyes shown brightly with a red color, as red as the blood that flowed through her body. And she knew where that color had come from.

Looking back to where Ghidorah was flying to, she saw Twyla, flying ahead of the triple headed dragon with her newly changed wings to look like the monstrosity that she had awakened in Antarctica. Had it been under any other circumstance, Emma would have been so proud that Twyla had learned to fly. Maddie had often told Twyla that she was able to use her wings for flight, but the young five-year-old was always too scared to try. It reminded Emma of how Maddie and Andrew once felt when they had started riding their bikes.

But now, Emma felt fear and regret take hold of her heart and weigh it down like an anchor to a boat, dragging it to the abyss where it was to be crushed under the pressure and darkness. Twyla was changed. Her once wild and untamed golden hair that reached her feet was spun into a braid with black thorny brambles. Her eyes, red as blood and surrounded by black, now no longer the gorgeous heterochromic green and brown eyes that they used to be. Instead of wearing one of her favorite green colored dresses, she wore a dress made of the golden scales that had fallen from Monster Zero’s body. And her smile, oh that once happy and childlike smile! Her face no longer held any emotion. It was devoid of liveliness and innocence.

Emma finally tore her gaze from the screen and covered her mouth to stop the cry she had been repressing. Tears fell from her eyes and she began to weep. It was like losing another child! It was like losing Andrew once again! And it was her fault again! She had done this! She had killed Twyla’s light!

And now there was no one who could rekindle it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie took a shaky breath as she looked on her iPad screen, tears hitting the screen until she wiped them off. She looked down at one of the most recent ones before this all started. Before she and her mom moved to be closer to Outpost 61 in the rainforests of China.

Smiling happily as Maddie and she embraced with love and care, small stuffed animal Lion in her green vines decorated hands, was Twyla. Her brilliant green and brown eyes practically glowed with wonder and happiness, so innocent and childlike like Andrew’s had been.

When Godzilla first appeared and defeated the MUTOs in San Francisco, Maddie and her parents lost one of their own. Andrew had not cleared the rubble in time and was crushed. And his death had torn their family apart. And although Maddie had tried to move on, she felt a missing hole in her heart. As though something were missing in her life.

She knew it was the piece of her that was taken when Andrew had died. But, after Emma and Maddie learned news of Twyla and her incredible power to talk to Godzilla, move the plants with her mind, and even kill creatures and living things with her touch, the twelve-year-old and young child bonded like long lost siblings.

Maddie shudderingly breathed in and hugged the image of Twyla close to her chest. She saw how Twyla changed when Godzilla was hit by the Oxygen Destroyer. She looked as though her heart had been ripped out of her chest… so broken and hopeless…

Maddie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, making up her mind. Staring back to the screen, Maddie spoke.

“I promise, Twyla… I’m gonna save you… I won’t lose you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Twyla didn’t flinch as she crushed the crowd of evacuating humans within the massive thorny vines she had grown from the earth trapped under the disgusting layer of melted rock that made transportation softer for their noisy metal beasts with strange circular things on the bottom. She didn’t care as the blood seeped through the thorns and stained the ground red. Her cold red eyes only saw parasitic things that poisoned her plant. Her Fathers’ planet.

An as though they were called by her thought, something heavy landed behind her. She turned slightly as there was a brilliant gold glow and three beings stepped up to her. Dressed in golden armor with golden shoulder plates and gauntlets, with gold capes draped over their shoulders or the back and dragon belts around their waists, Twyla approached the three being with a true and happy smile.

“Fathers… Fathers come look what I’ve done!” As though she were truly excited to show her three Fathers the death she had wrought on the people trying to get to safety. But the one on the left, with one long bang of golden hair covering his left eye, showing his golden eye to the child, smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a proud hug.

**“Oh, little Gaia, you have done us proud! You did wonderful, my dear Hatching!”** He used his cape to wrap around her small body as he cradled her close. Twyla laughed with happiness, gently grasping his two horns on the right side of his head. She saw only love and admiration in those golden reptilian eyes, not death nor evil. She smiled to her other two Fathers, wishing to see if she had gained their approval and affection as well.

They drew close and hugged her as well, leaning down to allow her to grasp their horns as a sign of affection. Although Twyla was gentle with Father Ni’s chipped horn. He never spoke of any discomfort when she held it in her small hand. But she wished not to cause her Father Ni discomfort.

After all, they were all she had left in this cruel and disease riddled world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both felt and heard the call as they flew farther and farther away from the volcanic island. But Melody ignored the call of the False King. And if she ignored the call, Rodan did as well. Although he wasn’t sure why Melody wished to ignore the loud and commanding roar of dominance. But he knew deep within himself that Melody was loyal to the bitter end to their King and Queen. And so long as Melody’s burning magma remained ignited and alive with her burning passion and desire, Rodan would follow one of the last of his kind into battle.

Melody veered in the direction of a dense rainforest and began to shift form as she neared the ancient trees. Rodan followed suit, his titan size form changing and shifting to a more human one.

He landed in the roots on two long and lean legs, his bare feet still displaying his sharp predatory talons. Red greaves with scale like patches and feathered ornaments on opposite sides matched cuisses on his thighs. His body was wrapped in a skin tight ruddy red catsuit, showing off his muscular abs and toned chest. His turtlenecked baggy shirt with long bell sleeves and two openings on either arm revealed muscular biceps. Tied around his forehead was a bandana with a fire emblem on the front. His hair was a brilliant red, the long tresses tied back in a long ponytail while two tuffs remained out, resembling his horns.

Stretching his human arms out, he grunted and cracked his neck. He wasn’t used to his human form, but up ahead, he saw Melody in her human form again. Her back was turned him, her ebony black hair was unkept and disheveled. As he drew closer, Rodan’s red and yellow eyes softened when he heard her crying.

**“Melody… what is the matter _mi querido amiga_?” **

“I failed…” she sobbed, her face in her hands as she sobbed. “I failed Rodan! I failed our new Gaia! I let her be taken by that golden scaled bastard!”

Rodan looked shocked for two reasons. In the millennials he had known his friend, Rodan had never seen the strong obsidian armored magma bird cry once, not even when she had been grievously injured in battle. She was strong and proud, her soul like fire and her spirit undaunted. She was never one to weep like a newborn hatchling would for their parent or food.

And two… there was another Gaia? Another child of their Mother Earth? It had been centuries since the last! Oh what good fortune! But… what did she mean by let her be taken?

**“Another Gaia! Oh that’s _fantastico!”_**

****

“Not when she has been taken by the False King Ghidorah!” Finally turning to Rodan, she revealed her sharp piercing blue eyes that dripped with tears of self-hatred and despair. “She was taken when he woke up from his imprisonment!”

Rodan stared back at her with shock and surprise. The fierceness of her voice rang with truth and regret… But even the great Fire Demon of Isle de Mara could feel the fight within Melody still burn like a raging fire.

**“Yes… but we can get her back, no?”** Melody looked into Rodan’s eyes. And when she saw his valor burning with passion and loyalty… Melody stood straight, her internal heat evaporating her tears with a sizzling sound. Her face regained the fierce and absolute resolve. She stepped forward and took hold of Rodan’s claw like hands.

**“Absolutely…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun and interesting chapter to write! And yes... be prepared for the interesting fun bits to come!


	8. Mother Moth, Mother Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rodan and Melody witness their Queen's return, the great Divine Moth's healing light chases away the shadows corrupting their Gaia's light...

Cruel and devilish blood red eyes stared down at the small, sleeping blonde haired girl. Twyla had used a large portion of her power during the mass extermination of evacuators in the now completely flooded D.C area and had become tired and exhausted. She decided it was best to regenerate herself with a light sleep within one of the abandoned and empty luxurious hotel suites. The heavenly soft bed and blankets were perfect to make a small, temporary nest for the corrupted Gaia. So, with the help of her Fathers, Twyla created a soft, blanket and pillow sort of nest for herself and fell asleep. While his two brothers decided to busy themselves with looking over the strange human trinkets, Ichi remained by the sleeping Twyla’s side as she rested.

So far, it seemed, that this young Gaia was as corruptible as the last. It merely took the killing of one she loved at the hands of the humans to turn her heart and mind black. Ichi felt more than confident that Twyla’s soul was the same. There would be no light left in her world anymore aside from himself, Ni, and Kevin.

Smiling with a devilish grin, Ichi petted Twyla’s soft, slightly blood-stained hair with his claw like fingers before gesturing for his brothers to head out. The two nodded and the three dragon like creatures left the hotel room, leaving the sleeping child within her nest of blankets and pillows.

There was no one left to rekindle and reignite the light inside the Little Gaia anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Ling watched the pulsating cocoon of Mothra from outside the roaring water of the massive waterfall. It seemed after Monster Zero’s declaration of dominance over Isle de Mara, the loud roaring call her had made had awoken all the once hibernating Kaijus. And in doing so, had seemed to make Mothra speed up her gestation period within her silk encasement.

“Excuse me, you shouldn’t be here-”

“Monarch Kaiju Specialist Melody, idiot. I didn’t fly over a thousand miles to deal with your fucking bullshit.” Ling turned away from the pulsating cocoon and watched as Melody and a ruddy haired Latino wearing strange clothes came closer to the waterfall. Come to think of it, Melody was wearing similar clothing as this newcomer. Only hers were obsidian black and her hair was free from any sort of ponytail.

“M-Melody?” Dr. Ling hurried over, confused and lost on how Melody came to this location so quickly. “How are you here? Weren’t you with the Argo-”

“Unexpected events transpired. By the way, please don’t have an overreaction to what you are about to see.”

“What do you mean?”

Instead of speaking, Melody walked closer to the waterfall, the long haired, Latino man following after her. Her blue eyes looked into his golden ones and both nodded in unison. Opening their mouths, both began to speak to their Queen. As they spoke together, everyone around covered their ears at the loud, deafening sounds from the duo. What was ‘talking’ to Melody and Rodan was the loud, predatory calls and screeches of their true forms. But once their calls ended, a triumphant trill resonated from within the cocoon. The rain seemed to stop, and the clouds parted, lighting up the area where Mothra lay. Then the silken case cracked and opened up. Massive moth wings spread themselves out, glowing under the lunar rays of the moon and Mothra trilled again, her blue eyes glowing like stardust. She peered down at the two human forms of the flying volcanic Kaijus.

**_“My Queen… It is Melodia and Rodan.”_** Both Melody and Rodan bowed together, showing respect to their wise and powerful Queen. Her beautiful eyes showed wisdom and kindness as she spoke to her two subjects with kindness.

**_“My dears. It is so wonderful to see you two again after all these years. I had wondered if you all had forgotten about me.”_** Mothra chuckled and Melody relaxed.

**_“We would never forget you, my Queen. You reunited Rodan and I, proving to each other that we were not the last of our kind.”_ **

****

**_“_ ** **Sí _, I was afraid that I was alone in the world as our food sources began to dwindle. But you reunited me with the last of our kind.”_**

****

**_“Of course, Rodan my dear. You did not deserve to be alone. Neither of you did. Not while you were so young. But I know you two did not come here just to reminisce the past.”_** Mothra looked to the two with motherly concern. **_“What has happened to my King? What has happened to Gojira?”_**

****

Melody inhaled and exhaled with slight unease. She had been dreading telling Mothra the news that their King was either dead or dying at the bottom of the ocean. What would that do to her? Mothra and Godzilla’s bond was strong and enduring. Even after Mothra went back into her long sleep, Godzilla still thought and held his love for Mothra close to his heart. He had told Twyla and Melody of his love for his Queen. Twyla was moved by his emotions to her that whenever they were alone together, the young Gaia always asked Godzilla to tell her all about ‘Mama’ Mothra.

**_“He… He was…”_** Melody felt tears form again in her eyes. She was about to wipe them away when she felt soft, loving hands wipe them from her eyes. Looking up, she gasped softly. Mothra, with powder pale skin, stardust colored hair mostly tied back with an orange ribbon forming a bow behind her hair, a fluffy white fur lined cloak that resembled her gossamer and magnificent wings and light lavender colored boots stood in front of her and Rodan. Mothra smiled at Melody and Rodan gently, drying their tears from their eyes.

**_“My darling dears… dry those tears from your eyes. Because what you fear has come to pass has not happened. Our King is not dead.”_** Melody and Rodan felt their spirits rise from the depths of despair. Their King lived! He was alive.

**_“Gojira is only healing in his nest deep beneath the vast blue ocean. Wounded, but healing from the great rays of life that traveled within the soil.”_** Then Mothra leaned forward more, moving closer to Melody. She seemed to have sensed something new. Her eyes widened and a look of disbelief was etched on her face.

**_“Melodia… when were you going to tell me of Gojira and I’s child? Tell me… where is our little Gaia… Where is our hatchling?”_ **

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twyla moved in her sleep as she felt something new course through her veins. A strange and new feeling. It may have only been a few days since her corruption, but the young child felt something pulling deep within her. Within her soul…

She heard a song.

This song was gentle and soft, like a lullaby. This lullaby soothed the wrath within her heart and tamed the storm raging in her mind. Although Ghidorah was a force of corruption who did not belong to Earth, there was one thing that they had so foolishly forgotten from over a millennium ago… Something that could turn back and heal the wounds on Twyla’s heart… return her peace of mind… and reignite the everlasting light within her soul. And that one force could ignite the spark in Twyla to fight back and regain control.

For no dark, corrupting hatred can withstand the might and valor of a Mother’s love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was something...
> 
> Please feel free and inclined to comment on this story as your comments keep my drive to write this story ignited!


	9. Reigniting the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reignite the light and life within Little Gaia... Rekindle her hope and strength... and let her spirit soar...

_It was dark… dark, freezing and it made Twyla uneasy. She felt as though she were being smothered and suffocated by the darkness and cold. She shivered and curled up into a ball, her hair covering her tiny body. She felt so exposed and so vulnerable._

_She wanted Mama Melody…_

_She wanted Papa Godzilla…_

**“My precious child… what have they done to you? What have they done to your light…?”** _Twyla looked up with teary eyes and sniffled as her eyes focused on the owner of the soft and kind female voice. She had star dust colored hair and an orange colored cloak… she looked so sad, her blue eyes glistening with such sadness._

_Twyla whimpered and hurried forward, hugging the angelic woman with all her might, crying out her sorrows as she clung onto the soft material of her dress. The woman’s gentle hands stroked the golden tresses with motherly love and care as she held the weeping Child Gaia into her arms. Twyla knew who this woman was without a doubt in her mind. Papa Godzilla told her everything about her during their little talks when they were alone. And she knew the loving arms holding her would chase away all the shadows and darkness trapping her in this nightmare._

**“Mama Mothra… Mama Mothra I was scared you wouldn’t come… I was scared that you would leave me alone in the dark… Please don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me alone in the dark again! I don’t want to be alone in the dark again…”** _Twyla sobbed and hugged Mothra tighter, scared that she would disappear if she let go. She began to relax when Mothra began to hold her closer and stroked her hair with motherly care and affection._

**“I won’t leave you my baby… I will never leave you… It’s alright… I’m here… You’re safe now…”**

_Twyla shuddered a breath and shakily smiled, her tears still streaking from her eyes. But she felt safe and relief wash over her as she felt and saw her world become brighter and warmer. Twyla sighed out peacefully as Mothra began to sing and soothe her darkened heart, mind and soul… And the whole world became awash with a brilliant golden glow._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie carefully made her way through the Monarch bunker, making her uses of stealth and small stature to pick up the supplies she needed for her trek. Food, water, medical supplies, binoculars all packed up within the army backpack over her shoulders. All she needed now was the O.R.C.A. That thing was the only hope in attracting Monster Zero away from his current nest is D.C. It was the only hope in ending the nightmare her mom had started.

And it was the only way to get Twyla back.

All Maddie needed to do was get the O.R.C.A hooked up to the speakers in Fenway Park to broadcast the alpha call to the world and attract the invasive king to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark made his way out onto the helicopter pad of Castle Bravo, ignoring the torrential downpour of raid from the unnatural storm that was raging over the Monarch Outpost. Dr. Chen had confirmed not long ago that Monster Zero, now known as Ghidorah, was behind the shift of the Earth’s weather patterns. His current category six hurricane over Washington D.C. just confirmed how powerful the alien creature truly was. But what disturbed Mark was what affect the triple headed creature had on the young girl named Twyla.

Ghidorah managed to corrupt and twist Twyla into a monster. And somewhere deep down inside himself, Mark felt guilt and self-hatred eating at his core like a maggot within an apple. He spent five years hating and blaming Godzilla for the death of Andrew. But now he would give his own life to bring the Twyla he had seen in all the pictures within Emma’s office.

Staring into the happy and innocent eyes Twyla sported with each picture she had been in with Maddie and Emma; Mark saw how much Twyla smiled and looked like Andrew. It was as if God himself had Andrew’s soul be reborn in Twyla. But now that was gone. She was slaughtering humans with no mercy nor care in her cold red eyes, as though the death of Godzilla had killed her and then had her reborn with a hateful, vengeful angel of death.

Just as Mark had settled himself in the helicopter, the rain began to lighten until it became a soft drizzle. This was beyond odd. Mark leaned out of the helicopter, staring up at the clouds.

A beam of light stabbed through the smothering storm, illuminating Castle Bravo with it’s almost holy light. Everyone on the helicopter deck stopped their business and turned to look at the clouds. With awe and admiration, every Monarch personnel watched as the clouds parted and a triumphant cry echoed across the ocean. Mark held up his arms to shield his eyes from the blinding golden light. But despite himself, Mark gazed up at the almost holy creature as she hovered above the ocean, her wings glowing like a million golden suns.

Just then two very familiar calls echoed around the base and from the clouds burst Rodan and Melody, making their own calls of triumph and joy. Those closest to the edge of the base stepped back when the two massive fire birds made a dive to land upon the structure. But with a brilliant flash of light, what landed on the metal base were two human-like figures. One with long ruddy colored hair tied back in a ponytail and another who was a familiar face to them all.

Melody sighed and made her way to the side of the helicopter pad where Mothra was nearing, Rodan following her lead. Once there, both humanoid Kaijus bowed in front of the approaching Queen.

**_“My Queen… you have returned!”_** Rodan was very ecstatic. He knew whom his Queen was carrying with such love and care within her soft fur.

**_“Yes… I have indeed.”_** Without another word, Mothra made her way down to land as well, the golden glow swaddling her until her human form stepped foot onto the hard, wet ground. She cared not for the humans who were giving her and her two loyal firebirds space. Nor did she car for the humans with weapons approaching her. All Mothra cared about was the shivering and fearful child she held with motherly care underneath her cloak.

She and the two other Kaijus turned when they saw the crowd parting and making way for someone. That someone, or rather someone’s, were Dr. Serizawa and Admiral Stenz.

Before Mothra could speak, Melody and Rodan stood up and blocked Admiral Stenz from approaching their queen.

“Before you do something else you’re going to regret, _Admiral_ , I suggest telling your soldiers to lower their weapons and to stand down. Now.” Melody’s tone and the amount of venom she put into those words sent a frozen chill down Mark’s spine. Somehow, he figured Melody knew it was Admiral Stenz’s higher ups that sent the Oxygen Destroyer that ended up not killing two birds with one stone.

The grizzled admiral looked like he was going to protest, but this time Mark was the one to speak up.

“I think you should listen to her. She saved the Raptor squad from a suicide attack back at Isle de Mara. And if her just transforming from her Kaiju form into her human form proves anything, it means she wants to be civil. So, tell them to stand down.”

Melody felt surprised that Mark was taking her side. She thought he hated every one of the Kaijus. But perhaps after seeing the shitstorm that was happening without Godzilla set him straight. After a few tense moments, Stenz finally raised his hand and the soldiers put their guns down. At that, Melody and Rodan relaxed and turned to Mothra. While Rodan looked excited, Melody had a look of concern. But Mothra smiled gently.

“It’s alright…” Mothra spoke gently, in English so that everyone around could understand. “She is safe… and she is resting now… But please don’t be alarmed when you see her… she has suffered enough.” Moving her cloak away, everyone save Melody and Rodan tensed.

Sleeping fitfully and with a look of discomfort on her face, dressed in a golden cape and her hair braided tightly, was Twyla. Melody approached first and gently inspected Twyla for any injury or marring of any sort. But to her relief, there were none. And to much more of her relief, she saw Twyla’s markings had changed. She cried out as solace washed over her. Melody had hated the darkened markings that had tainted their old Gaia’s skin when she had been corrupted by Ghidorah eons ago. But it seemed with Mothra’s healing light, the corruption over Twyla’s heart, mind and soul had been driven away. Melody held Twyla in a hug, weeping with joy as she held the small child whom she had cared for and loved as one of her own for her King and Queen. Twyla was safe and she was almost back to her normal self.

Melody turned to Rodan, who had stayed back until he was given permission to approach and smiled through her tears. When he was given a nod of approval, the fire bird quickly ran up and looked at the sleeping Gaia in Melody and his Queen’s arms. His golden eyes took in every detail of the child, from her long golden hair to the green vine like marking decorating her lightly pale skin from her neck all the way down to her feet. Rodan was beyond excited when he heard from Melody that there was now a second Gaia born for this Earth and to be meeting the hatchling in the flesh was an almost holy experience.

Mothra gently handed Twyla to Melody, who cradled her like a delicate baby in her warm arms, before turning to the humans. When she spotted Dr. Serizawa, she gave a calm and serene smile.

“I know you feel a sense of heartbreak and loss within yourself, Serizawa… but do not feel this way for I bring good news for all.” Her soft smile grew and she spoke with confidence and assuredly.

“Our King is not dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehehehehe... 
> 
> Please Please PLEASE every reader leave a comment whether you are a gust of AO3 member! It keeps my drive to write this story alive!


	10. Within the Hollow Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path to get Godzilla a powerful nuke leads to the illumination of the past between humans, Kaijus, and the last incarnation of Gaia...

_Fire and ash smothered the air in which she breathed. Smoke was practically suffocating her as she looked at the burning landscape around her. Small huts were engulfed in flames and the bodies of humans, young and old, male and female, were scattered around. All of the dead. All had thorny barbs impaling them…_

_Twyla knew this was an old memory… a memory from long ago. From before she was born in the modern world of technology and advancement. She was seeing through the eyes of the first Gaia before her…_

_The one Papa Godzilla and the other Kaijus were forced to kill._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melody watched Twyla fidget and move in her sleep. Despite making her as comfortable as possible, (changing her out of those horrible clothes, bathing her in warm soapy water until Melody could no longer smell Ghidorah’s scent, wrapping her up in her favorite blanket, giving her stuffed lion Leo) Twyla had remained asleep. She had a look of fear and discomfort on her face, as though she were trapped in a nightmare from which she couldn’t wake.

The obsidian fire bird knew it was because of Mothra’s Song that Twyla was sleeping like this. Mothra had to make sure that the corruption was truly gone from her, which meant containing Twyla in a deep and heavy sleep. But Melody feared that Twyla was remembering the old memories that their previous Gaia had when she had been corrupted eons ago. And it would be painful and harsh for the child to learn the truth of what had happened to her predecessor.

With a sigh, Melody looked at the people in the submarine. Rodan and Mothra were talking to Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Chen, explaining to them the situation with Twyla and why she must be kept asleep until they arrived at their King’s nest. But it seemed not everyone was taking the news of Kaijus turning human as lightly as she had previously thought.

Mark sat himself next to Melody and just by reading his body language, Melody could tell he had questions for her and he wasn’t leaving until he got them.

“Why…?”

Melody inhaled deeply before exhaling through her nose. “Why what? Why did I not tell anyone I wasn’t human?” She snorted when Mark nodded before giving him a cold and serious look with her steely blue eyes.

“One: Who would believe me? Despite some of the telling hallmarks that I’m clearly not human, any normal human would have the right idea in thinking that I would be what your kind calls a lunatic.” Mark was about to make a comeback to her comment, but he realized she was right…

“And two: Even if someone did believe me, I can never truly trust humans to contain such a secret to themselves. All of your kind is susceptible to greed and opportune moments to gain status and power from those who would go to great lengths to kind and control the powers we possess. Humans like Emma and Alan Jonah would turn us into weapons to either destroy their enemies or destroy entire nations.” Melody looked down at Twyla and held her close. Mark saw a glimmer of what looked like fear…

“We Kaijus are far older than many of the creatures and living matter on this Earth… and our powers were given to us for a reason… We don’t wish to eradicate everything that tries to harm us unless we know that they will disturb the balance and peace we try so hard to maintain. Creatures like the M.U.T.O’s, as you humans call them, and like Ghidorah are a threat because of what they did and what they can do. The M.U.T.O’s are parasites that can breed out of control and cause mass destruction where ever they go. When not kept in check, they are a threat that was be eliminated.” Melody’s eyes narrowed and her eyes seemed to almost glow as her anger bubbled deep within her.

“Ghidorah was never part of our world. He is from beyond out galaxy, beyond our universe. All that we knew about him was the destruction he caused to every planet he came into contact with. The Gaia’s those planets had, he corrupted and made them kill their homes. He has an unquenchable thirst for death and destruction and there will never be enough blood to quench that thirst. He is like the M.U.T.O’s. He is a parasite but on a much greater scale…” Twyla gave a moan of fear and Melody gently soothed her.

Mark was about to ask another question but then the entire submarine began to get tossed and thrown around through the water, causing everyone to brace for impact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Twyla’s red eyes observed the destruction she had left on the ocne lively and peaceful village with almost no emotion whatsoever. She only saw the beginning of a new world for herself and her Fathers. She had a lot of work ahead of her. A clean slate for Earth wouldn’t start itself. She had to be the starting ember that would create a massive, purging fire to wipe out all life that would begin anew under her Father’s rule._

_Feeling strong hands rest themselves on her shoulder, Twyla looked up into the blood red eyes of Ichi who stared down at her with a smile. To her, that smile was welcoming and gentle. To anyone else, it was a smile that no person on the Earth could love._

**_“My darling Hatchling. You look as radiant as the stars that shine in the blackest of night. As beautiful as the comets that make their way across the vast ocean of space.”_ ** _Twyla nodded silently._

**_“But before we can move forward with the cleansing, you must be washed my dear…”_ **

****

**_“Yes Father Ichi.”_ ** _Twyla felt her mouth move and a different voice answer the insidious person who looked as friendly as a rapid dog. The golden-haired creature then lifted her up bridal style and carried her with such care, one would not have guessed he was a planet killer. Twyla watched as they approached a steaming spring where Father Ni and Father San were already relaxing in._

_Twyla hummed as Ichi undressed her from her robes and gently dipped her into the warm spring water. She closed her eyes as her fathers began to wash her body free of soot and ash. It was very relaxing, and her Fathers washed her delicately with their clawed hands, washing the mashed-up fruits across her soft skin and letting the juices seep into her hair roots._

_To the previous incarnation of Gaia, it was heavenly._

_To Twyla, it only made her feel violated and want to cry._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone within the submarine groaned but upon realizing that they were alive, everyone felt relief wash over themselves. Mark rubbed his face to relieve some of the tension, and before he knew it, Mothra and Rodan had hurried to Melody’s side.

“Is she alright?” Rodan looked nervous and afraid if Melody had to break the news to them that Twyla had been injured. But Melody simply stood up and showed Mothra and Rodan the still sleeping Twyla.

“She’s fine. She’s still sleeping.” Rodan sighed in relief while Mothra hummed and petted Twyla’s soft golden hair. To Mark’s surprise, Twyla seemed to become calmer when Mothra petted her hair. Her face relaxed and she stopped shivering.

Melody looked up at the monitors before she gasped. “Oh my… are we… where I believe we are?” Mothra and Rodan turned around before they too got the same look of nostalgia and shock. Mark looked past them and saw why they seemed so surprised and in awe.

Through the cameras, Mark saw what were once the ruins of an ancient city. Tall monuments and statues, weathered by the sea and time still stood strong and had an almost guarding sort of presence. Their serious expressions reminded Mark of grizzled warriors of the past.

“Magnificent…”

“Isn’t it…?” Everyone turned to Mothra, who seemed lost in emotion.

“This was once our home eons ago…”

“Your home?” Serizawa clarified.

“ _Sí_ , this was where all of our kind used to live together. This was our sanctuary for ourselves and our old Gaia.” The ruddy haired Kaiju moved forward and pointed to the screen that had a detailed mural on the wall. Etched into the ancient stone were humans and Kaijus, a drawing of Godzilla being above the humans. But there was another figure drawn between him and the humans. It appeared to be a young girl, almost Maddie’s age, with long hair and detailed plant markings all around her arms and legs. In one hand she held a small wheat plant and in the other she held a small bird. Her face was etched to show a benevolent smile, so delicate and small. Melody stood next to Rodan and smiled sadly.

“She was just like Twyla. She was courageous, kind, soft in nature and innocent to the harsh reality of the true world… Her mortal name meant ‘the good earth’… And it was suited best for her and what she did before Ghidorah corrupted her into madness… she was named Avani… and she was our first Gaia…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Twyla couldn’t watch through these eyes anymore. She saw too much death. Too much suffering and agony. She wished for it all to end! She wanted out of this prison! She wanted things to go back to the way they once were! She wanted to be in the warm, strong arms of Papa Godzilla! She wanted to cry into his shoulder and weep out all her woes and tell him how much she was sorry! She broke her promise to stay safe! She promised she would stay out of the battles between him and those who sought to kill and eradicate life on Earth! But she stupidly wanted to follow him! And now look what it had caused!_

_Pulling her knees to her chest, Twyla cried. She cried for all the destruction she had done to the cities she and Ghidorah had been. She cried for all the lives she had wiped out for no reason other than blind rage! She cried because now she was just like Ghidorah! Now she was a cruel and heartless monster who killed innocent lives for the cruelest of reasons! And now… there was no way for her to correct the things she had done…_

**“Twyla… are you truly desiring to forgo all the hope left in the world for events that were not of your will?”** _Twyla looked up quickly and stared up at a young woman whose face was serene yet held a touch of serious determination to it. The woman had tanned skin and long dark brown hair that reached the ground. Her earthy brown eyes held a pensive look but held kindness within them. She knelt down in front of Twyla and her face became even more determined._

**“Twyla. You can’t give up now. You cannot let them win.”**

**“But… I can’t! I’m not strong enough to fight them! I couldn’t even protect Papa! How can I win if I can’t even protect my Papa?!”**

_Two hands held Twyla’s firmly and the young child looked up into the young woman’s eyes. Her eyes held a fighting spirit in them, and Twyla suddenly felt warm inside._

**“Twyla… you have something that I did not eons before you were born to take my place as Gaia.”** _The two hands moved away from Twyla’s and the woman’s arms pulled her into a tight hug. Twyla blinked but, in an instant… she felt a strange yet familiar warmth surge through her veins._

**“All those eons ago… they kill the only family I knew from birth… my birth mother and father… my sisters and brothers… I felt as though I was truly alone even though I should have known that I was not. Because I was so foolish and cowardly, I let them control my heart… I let them fog my mind and darken my soul. I was driven made by their corruption and because of that I killed many of my Kaiju family…”** _Tears began to fall down from her eyes and seep into Twyla’s hair._ **“If Papa hadn’t set me free, this world would have died…”**

_Gently tilting Twyla’s head up, the woman smiled with sadness._ **“You’re stronger than you know Twyla… you are stronger than I had been when I was a child myself. And more importantly… you are not without your family.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twyla snapped her eyes open. She heard voices arguing from further away, but she didn’t pay any mind to them.

Standing up, she scooted off the small chair she had been resting on and searched for the food source that gave her Papa his power. Twyla searched about until she bumped into the small silver metal device.

“Hmmm?” She touched the device carefully and sighed as she felt the warm, powerful energy deep within it. Without another thought she picked up the heavy device and began to move to where she heard the voices.

“Twyla? Twyla what are you doing?!” Twyla looked up and stared into the worried and concerned eyes of Melody. Happiness and guilt pumped through her heart and Twyla began to tremble. She looked into her caregiver’s blue eyes with a saddened look before she walked forward, holding the nuke in her arms.

Mark and Dr. Serizawa seemed as though they wanted to snatch the nuke away from the small child, but Twyla gave the two older men a determined look. She turned back to look at Mama Melody, her face even more determined. When she saw another male with ruddy hair and the familiar motherly woman next to Mama Melody, her face became even more stoic.

“I’m going to save Papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hell of a bitch to write out. But I hope it explains everything to you all! Pretty please leave comments after you read this chapter! It gives me encouragement to continue to write!


	11. My Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was powerful, not because she wasn't scared... But because she went on so strongly despite the fear." ~ Quote by Atticus Finch

To say that when Ghidorah returned back to the place where Twyla had been resting to find her blanket and pillow nest empty sent the triple headed dragon into an outrage was more than an understatement.

They were completely _absolutely livid_.

Ichi spat out an unyielding and devastating blast of electricity and leveled the already demolished hotel to ashes and soot. Ni was right behind him, using his spiked tail to bulldoze every building that hadn’t already be crushed and send massive chunks of stone and mortar into the air, the debris being picked up by the numerous tornados that their unrelenting storm had conjured which sent those massive object hurtling into other buildings.

While the other two heads raged and threw their hissy fit, Kevin leaned his head down and began to sniff the area closest to where Twyla had once been. And his sensitive nose picked up an ancient yet familiar scent.

**_“Ichi, Ni! I know who has stolen our little hatchling!”_** The two turned back to Kevin and looked had him with inquiring eyes. Kevin moved his nose back to where the smithereens of the hotel had once been and gestured with his head for them to smell as well. And once they did, the two felt their fury boil over.

**_“That damn winged insect! How dare she!”_** Ichi roared with ire, electricity sparking from between his jaws. Ni hissed and the twin tails rattled with the intensity of a rattlesnakes.

However, just as they raised their wings to take flight and hunt down their mortal enemy, a new sound reached their ears. All three saw red when the sounds grew louder with their rhythmic melody. Ichi screeched out in agitation as he felt all the other Kaijus halt in their destructive advances. Growling with unbridled fury, Ichi pumped the massive wings and took off in the direction where the challenging call was being made.

They would eradicate this new opponent and then find their hatchling…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twyla didn’t remove her determined gaze from Melody’s predatory blue eyes as the ebony haired woman stared at Twyla with shock and what seemed to be disbelief. But the child only held the heavy nuke tighter and gave a more determined look to the adults surrounding her.

Melody took a step closer to the golden-haired child and in response Twyla took a step closer to the small opening in the sub where she saw the deep and dark water of the ocean trench. While she knew she wasn’t that strong of a swimmer, the young Gaia was determined to make a desperate attempt to get this massive dose of radiation to her Papa no matter what. Melody looked at Twyla with a motherly gaze.

“Twyla-”

“No Mama Melody!” Twyla shouted back, holding the nuke tighter. “I have to give Papa the radiation! I’m the only one who can survive all the radiation in his nest… It’s the only way that I can forgive myself for what I’ve done! I can’t let anyone else die because of me…And I need to see Papa… I need tell him I’m sorry for not listening to him and staying safe…”

Tears began to trail down Twyla’s cheeks as she remembered all the destruction and death she caused while under Ghidorah’s corrupted control. And yet even now, she knew that no matter what she did from this moment on, every human who was still alive after all of this would only remember all the horrible things she had done. Every innocent human killed by her abilities and the havoc wrought by the Kaijus she controlled would forever be etched in their memories. She would forever be a threat and danger to them…

“Twyla.” The crying child looked back to her Mama Melody and stared back into the kind blue eyes. Mark watched as the once stern and serious woman become soft and gentle as though she were comforting a child who had gotten lost in a massive crowd of people and separated from her family. He saw no all-powerful deity that was once depicted on the drawings on the ancient stones in this underwater city. Mark saw a little girl who had been thrust into this world that was now being torn through like shredded fabric with no guidance nor true idea on what to do and how to fix the disasters she had caused unknowingly.

Melody tilted Twyla to look into her eyes and Twyla saw no anger or mirth within them.

“Twyla… I was only going to say that you’re not doing this on your own.” Twyla’s eyes brightened and she held the nuke closer. Melody smiled and as though she could sense the nerves settling within the child’s mind, the black-haired woman pulled her small charge into a tight embrace.

Feeling the tense atmosphere decrease, Rodan and Mothra approached the hugging duo and hugged the two as well. While Mothra whispered kind reassurances to Twyla, Rodan made soft rumbles in the back of his throat and rubbed the top of Twyla’s head under his chin, marking her with his ashy and volcanic molten rock scent, trying to erase that horrid scent of Ghidorah from her form. Twyla shuddered a breath but hugged the three Kaijus tightly and smiled through her tears.

Mama Melody was right. Twyla wasn’t going to do this on her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie watched the numerous TV screens within Fenway’s stadium. All the Kaiju’s were stopping their destructive rampages and standing still. Behind her, hooked up to the speakers that surrounded Fenway, the O.R.C.A thrummed the alpha frequency loud and with rhythmic beats.

However, Maddie knew she wouldn’t be safe for long. Just like in Antarctica, the monster that had escaped his frozen prison was coming to where he heard the rivalling call of another alpha Kaiju…

And Maddie feared that Twyla would be with him…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twyla sat patiently albeit nervously within the small submersible as the Monarch specialists Rick and Dr. Chen set up the controls to autopilot so it would enter Godzilla’s underwater nest. Within her lap, held securely within her arms was the nuke. Twyla knew it was normal to feel afraid and nervous. Papa once told her all warriors feel fear. But only the greatest and mightiest learned to conquer and master their fear.

So that was what she was going to do.

Turning to Mama Melody, Mama Mothra and Papa Rodan, she smiled bravely and gave them a wave just as the roof to the submersible sealed itself shut and the motor spun to life.

Watching with wide eyes, Twyla watched as she was driven through the water to the glowing cavern ahead. Even from within the machine, she could feel the warmth and heat of the radiation and magma of the Earth. But she paid it no mind.

Within minutes, the submersible surfaced within the air pocket and revealed to Twyla the ancient home that Papa Godzilla resided in. It was beyond hot and the mechanics within the aquatic machine began to malfunction. But the long golden-haired girl simply opened the hatch and climbed out, heavy nuke in her arms. She stared ahead as tears and sweat trailed down her face. But these tears were not tears of sadness… No rather they were tears of alleviation. So, she pushed herself up the massive stone steps, not paying any mind to her sore muscles in her arms or in her legs. No attention was given to the extreme heat as Twyla reached the summit and stared up at the massive mountain that was Godzilla. He was wounded and exhausted, but Twyla would heal him.

Setting the nuke down, she pressed the small button that Dr. Serizawa told her would set off the nuke within a minute. And once she did, Twyla shakenly approached her Papa. She sniffled and let the tears roll down her face as she finally leaned forward on his snout. At her touch, the wounds that once seemed to slowly be healing began to accelerate their rate of heal until the wounds had closed, leaving no scars.

Hiccupping, Twyla’s green and brown eyes welled up with more tears as Godzilla’s amber eyes opened and focused on her almost microscopic form. She smiled through the tears as she saw his eyes widen with relief and regalement.

**_“Papa… I’m home Papa…”_ **

And then there was a flash of white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Warriors are not the ones who always win, but the ones who always fight." ~Quote by Nilav Sarkar


	12. The King Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a hell of a chapter to write and I hope it satisfies you my faithful readers! Get ready to see a battle of the fucking ages coming up soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to feel the power!

The USS Scorpion exploded from the water from the tremendous force of the nuke’s explosion. While all the military personnel inside hurried about to make sure the sub was functioning, Melody, Rodan and Mothra made a break for the hatch. Since Melody was the most familiar with these human devices, the ebony haired woman spun the handle around and threw open the circular door. She was met with sheets of heavy rain, but she paid no mind as she shot up the ladder and looked over the rim of the railing of the submarine. Mothra and Rodan were right behind her, peering over the edge.

Mark, Dr. Chen, and Serizawa were right behind them, watching the three Gijinkas stare into the stormy sea. While someone shot a flare up into the clouds to get rescue from the warships patrolling around, Mark noticed the ocean starting to churn.

No… not just churning… _bubbling_ … the waters started swirling into almost a whirlpool. A brilliant emerald glow illuminated the waters, joined by a familiar blue glow. And then with an almighty **_SPLASH_** the emerald glow shot into the clouds with the force of a meteor, expelling the clouds and allowing a hole to be punched through the almost impenetrable storm clouds. Then finally rising from the depths, spines flashing blue with pure unbridled energy…

Godzilla.

Charging up his spines, the King threw his head back and shot a massive stream of atomic fire into the sky with his triumphant roar of dominance. If no one saw both blinding lightshows, then they must have been blind. Even Mark could feel the unquestionable power coursing through his veins… they had a chance now… Humanity had a fighting chance.

Until the massive Kaiju turn his gaze to the beings standing on the submarine. His expression contorted to one of anger and he growled deeply in his throat, bending down. However, while Mark held his arms to keep everyone back, the three closest to the King gave their own cries of joy.

Mothra lunged forward, glowing gold before she shifted into her true form, trilling with joy and relief. She flew around her King, giving her calls of peace and sang her song for the world to hear. Rodan and Melody were not far behind their Queen, the two having shifted into their massive Pteranodon forms and calling out in victory for the return of their King! Godzilla seemed to calm down at the sight of his mate and his two most loyal warriors. He reached a massive clawed hand out and Mothra gracefully landed on his palm. Raising her wings and illuminating them in a moonstone hue, she trilled out to her King, her mate, her Champion!

And then… the emerald light began to descend from the sky. Mark held his hand over his eyes and squinted against the light. Once he focused enough, he made the shape of… wings? They were almost transparent, but he made out the glowing wings to be shaped like those of a feathered bird of some sort. Was this an Angel?

No… Upon looking closer, Mark realized who this was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twyla had never felt such energy before in her life. It coursed through her bones, her hair, her skin, her heart, her veins, her _everything_. She felt powerful. She felt energized and strong. Twyla felt _whole_ and _completed_.

Her wings flapped gently as she descended from the clouds, looking to her Papa as he finally reunited with Mama. Tears of happiness welled up in her green and brown eyes. How long had they waited to see each other again? How long had they waited to both be united with _her_ again? Twyla cried out with relief as she landed on her Papa’s hand. She hugged her Mama and Papa with her Ethereal Wings. She had waited so long for this moment! So many ages for the day where she could embrace both Mama and Papa!

Rumbling, Godzilla gently nuzzled Twyla and she hugged both himself and Mothra. He himself had waited thousands upon thousands of years to be reunited with his Hatchling and Mothra. After the loss of their first Hatchling Gaia, Mothra and Godzilla grieved for her untimely demise, Mothra having gone almost completely dormant within her cocoon while Godzilla hid himself away within his nest. But now, here she was! Her soul now reborn and her mind, heart and soul now sealed, closed away from Ghidorah’s corrupting venomous touch.

Rodan and Melody watched the reunion between their Gaia and their monarchs with a silent and respectful silence. Both felt the immense joy and rekindled love burning within the souls of the three family members. However, they knew this moment was short as they could hear the call of another Alpha thrumming away from a distance. This alpha call was attracting Ghidorah and soon the rest of the Kaijus would come to fight in his stead. Unless…

Twyla raised her wings from the embrace around her Mama and Papa and raised herself up into the sky. Spreading them out to their full length, a wingspan length that was greater than Ghidorah’s over thousand-foot length by tenfold, she sang out a call. But this call was not like the calls of Mothra nor Rodan or Melody’s. It was not even like the roars of Godzilla or Ghidorah. This call was composed of thousands of roars, screeches, caws, screams, and thrums that seemed to be from every animal, beast and Titan known and maybe even unknown to man! The emerald glowing wings seemed to pulsate with the call, Twyla’s long golden hair shinning with the brightness of the sun. After what seemed like ages… Twyla stopped singing out her call. Her wings stopped their pulsating glow and her hair returned to its normal golden color. As she landed on Godzilla’s head, perched like a bird, the four Kaijus heard the responding calls of every Kaiju who had once stampeded under Ghidorah and Twyla’s control. And their calls were simple.

They would yield for their King, Queen and their Reborn Gaia.

Godzilla snorted and turned his gaze back to the humans on the sub, still standing and watching in awe. Mothra raised herself from her King’s hand and flew to the surface of the sub, shifting into her human form. Melody and Rodan followed in suit and Twyla glided down to be with her Mama, Mama Melody and Papa Rodan.

But everyone’s attention turned back to Godzilla when he began to step forward to the submarine, his form shifting and contracting. Until suddenly there was no massive Kaiju standing in front of the sub…

Climbing over the railing with thick muscular arms and scaled hands and writs with sharp claws, was a man with a serious from and narrowed golden eyes. His chest was exposed, revealing a muscular and toned chest with eight abs. The shoulder pads of his armor had massive spikes protruding from them and seemed to continue onto his back. His long nearly black hair was tinged blue and was as long as his over six-foot height. His feet and calves were the same as his hands and wrists in that they were covered in grey scales with sharpened claws. Tied with a rope belt around his waist was a sort of _umanor_ half circle designs on the fabric. Shaking the sea water from his hair, the extremely tall and muscular man approached the other group of four before kneeling down in front of Twyla. The child’s face burst with happiness and she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Papa!” The man’s face relaxed into one with a gentle smile as he wrapped his own arms around the small girl with delicate care, lifting her up into his arms. She smiled happily and clung onto him like a baby koala. He turned his attention back to the humans and gave them a slight scowl.

“We all are fighting the same enemy.” His voice was gruff and commanding with a guttural growl. “And if we want to succeed in this fight, I suggest not trying to kill me with your weapons that killed all the innocent prey in the waters.”

Somewhere behind him, Mark heard someone faint. And that someone sounded like Rick.

Melody stepped forward and turned to face her Queen and King. “If I may make the suggestion, Twyla has severed the control Ghidorah had on our other Kaijus. And at this moment he is heading to the false Alpha call. I suggest we think of a battle strategy to finally kill this parasite once and for all.”

“And what might that be?” Twyla looked to her Papa with a curious gaze as he seemed to contemplate Melody’s suggestion.

Melody turned to Serizawa and gave him a knowing look.

“This time, you will not be fighting alone.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say that getting the most intense and questioning stares when the group returned to the ship was more than overwhelming would be such an understatement. Everyone stared at the marching human forms of Melody, Rodan, Mothra and especially Godzilla.

Melody lead her brother, her Queen and King and Twyla into the command center, Mark, Chen and Serizawa following behind her. All the generals and commanders looked away from the screens that showed the rest of the Kaiju’s calming down and heading away from human populaces to see the group come in. When they were about to speak, they were instantly silenced by the commanding glare of the King, who still held Twyla protectively in his arm.

Moving the objects from the map that displayed Ghidorah’s current path, Melody gestured for everyone to come closer.

“Look. We all understand and know for a fact that Ghidorah is more than a match us humans and even more of a match for our King.” Melody looked to her monarchs with a calculating gaze, her ice blue eyes sharp and clear.

“So why don’t we even the odds?”

“What do you mean?” Rodan was the first to ask, leaning forward. This was when Mark finally stepped up.

“This time we join the fight.” Melody’s face grew a smirk and gave a curt nod to Mark. “That’s right. We _all_ join the fight.” She looked to her ruddy haired brother to her contemplating King and her Queen, who smiled encouragingly.

“One on one, the battle could be lost. Even two or three on one, Ghidorah has size and flexibility of his heads, wings and tails to his advantage. And his self-regenerative healing makes him a difficult enemy to kill. Because should one part of him live, he can and will come back.” Melody turned to the generals and commanders.

“Get any and all sea and air support you can and tell them to be armed and ready with weapons hot.” Some gave her a questioning look but turned when Admiral Stenz gave a nod.

“Do it.” Everyone began to rush around the room, yelling orders and making calls to get support. Stenz turned his attention back to Melody, eyes stern. “But I have to ask what you and the others are going to do.”

Melody snorted before cracking her knuckles with a satisfying _crackle_.

“The four of us are going to tag team this mother fucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! Let's get ready to deck a mother fuckers face! All three faces!


	13. Battle Between Kings and Gaia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your asses bitches... its the big one

The city was empty and void of the usual hustle and bustle of pedestrians and traffic. There was no one within the concrete buildings and not even the rats that hid themselves away from the humans were hidden further into their colonies beneath the city.

Maddie stood alone on top of the Fenway Park Stadium, watching the horizon with the binoculars she had brought with her. She felt the wind blowing harshly against her hair until it suddenly ceased. In confusion she looked to the flagpole, seeing the two flags fall limp… before being thrust up again when the wind picked in a different direction.

He was here.

Maddie looks up to see the clouds of the all-powerful storm closing in on all directions around him and Fenway. The roar of the wind was nearly deafening, and Maddie rushed back down the stairs to get back into the stadium’s overwatch area. The blood in her veins ran cold as the storm finally swallowed Fenway and the rain poured down in droves…

And with an almighty crash, the golden scaled legs of Ghidorah landed in the grassy field, sending Maddie to the floor.

Ghidorah was _not_ happy. Kevin kept lookout above his two brothers while Ichi and Ni snarled with hate for the one sending out it’s challenging call to come out of hiding. Ni locked his gaze on one of the loudspeakers that thrummed out the O.R.C.A’s Alpha call before he snapped his jaws onto it, silencing the sound.

The sight of the golden dragon made Maddie seethe with rage. But she knew she needed to act quickly. Reaching up, she pulled the wires out from the O.R.C.A until only the device was left to thrum out it’s song. She lifted it up and was about to leave when she felt someone… or rather some _thing_ glaring into her back.

Slowly turning, Maddie’s gaze became locked with Ichi’s cold and murderous glare.

“Oh shit.”

Maddie barely had time to sprint out of the room when Ichi blasted his Gravity Beams into the building, his brothers joining in on his destructive path. She could feel the heat of the electricity on her back and the electrical jolt the caused the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She emerged onto the field, drenched in rain. Maddie didn’t dare look to see Ghidorah absolutely leveling Fenway until a massive jolt of lightning sent Maddie flying up and screaming. She landed harshly and held onto the O.R.C.A tighter. The loud roar from Ghidorah made her look up and stare into the triple gazes of the angry dragon.

With fury, Maddie threw the device her mom had worked so hard on at the bastard that took away her new sister. Ghidorah slammed his foot on it and silenced the sounds that dared to proclaim itself as a rival. But he wasn’t finished yet. All three heads glared back at Maddie, San giving his own roar of anger, as they charged up their energy in their throats.

Maddie screamed back, feeling so full of hate and rage. She hated him! She hated him, hated him, HATED HIM-

A blast of blue energy hit Ghidorah square in the chest, cutting him off from firing his Gravity Beams and sending him flat on his back. Maddie felt her anger wash away to confusion until she felt the Earth shake and rumble. A loud and familiar roar echoed behind her and turning she saw her savior.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Godzilla snorted with anger at seeing Ghidorah once again. The Golden Bastard was stupid enough to listen to the human’s machine that mimicked another Titan’s call. Stomping forward, he paid no mind the human’s metal creations that both flew overhead and swam their way above the water next to him. Currently, he kept his attention focused solely on Ghidorah who was getting back up from being hit.

**_“Impossible!”_** Ichi roared, staring down at Godzilla. **_“You are to be dead at the bottom of this planet’s seas!”_**

****

**_“I am not easy to kill, Parasite.”_** Godzilla snorted, increasing his pace. **_“But I believe you will be!”_** Ghidorah roared with fury and charged forward. Godzilla broke into a charge as well and collided with his enemy head on, sending shockwaves through the earth and air.

The Final Battle between the King and the False King had begun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within the Argo, Foster, Sam and Rick watched as Godzilla and Ghidorah battled it out within the evacuated city of Boston.

“Is it just me or has he been working out?” Sam dared to ask.

“Are you kidding? That nuke’s got him juiced up.” Rick fired back.

Foster nodded. “Damn right.”

Rick glaced at Godzilla’s vitals before seeing something concerning. “Oh shit.”

“What has happened?’ Serizawa asked looking at the monitor.

“That nuke had a lot of radiation in it and it’s going to send Godzilla over the edge.”

“Meaning what?”” Sam asked, concern filling him.

“Meaning in twelve minutes it’s going to be a real bad day to be a Red Sox fan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twyla looked out the window of the Osprey as her Papa fought against Ghidorah with all his newfound strength. She knew it wasn’t going to be long before he entered into his once fabled stage he had spoken to her about. Godzilla had told Twyla about his final use of all his power, one that could level civilizations in seconds and wipe out the life surrounding him in only a single burst of energy from his spines.

The old Gaia had called it Burning Godzilla.

And Twyla was afraid she knew who would help he reach that stage.

Once they touched down, everyone was thrown into a hellish scene of mass destruction.

Twyla searched around the demolished ruins of Fenway for her Big Sister Maddie, but with the chaos and destruction around her, she couldn’t focus on trying to use what little plants were left to track Maddie down. Mark was screaming Maddie’s name as loud as he could while the G-Team searched for the O.R.C.A. Twyla hoped that nasty machine was broken beyond repair. It was awful and caused her pain. It wasn’t normal and not meant to be used… Not when she could help calm down the other Titans.

Twyla looked up when one of the soldiers called Mark over and approached as well. To her delight and Mark’s discouragement, it was the destroyed remains of the O.R.C.A.

A sudden blast of lightning shot down and blew up the Osprey. Twyla turned quickly and avoided one of the tails of Ghidorah. If he knew she was here…

Suddenly the sky lite up with a heavenly blue light.

“Mama Mothra…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ghidorah flapped his wings hard and slammed down on Godzilla, pinning him. Ni and San aiming to latch onto Godzilla to try and drain him of his energy. Instead, the King charged up his energy and blasted Ghidorah in the chest sending him onto the ground. As the Golden Destroyer get back to his feet, the sky lit up. But not from the lightning…

Bursting through the clouds like an arrow, Mothra screeched as she dove at Ghidorah, spraying her silk onto his three heads, plastering them onto the building. Ni, who had only been lightly sprayed, tore himself free and hissed at the Queen. Her wings glowed brightly as she circled around. Ni then turned his attention to focus on freeing Ichi when a familiar blue glow illuminated the reflective glass of the building they were stuck to. Then the familiar sight of their enemy made Ni turn around and roar at the approaching King, who proceeded to body slam them through the building.

**_“You damned insect! You dare show yourself to us!?”_** Mothra hissed at Ichi as she circled back around.

**_“I show myself to aid my King!”_** Ni hissed back at Mothra and prepared to shoot her with his Gravity beam-

When he was attacked from behind by two armored talons and nearly had his horns torn from his skull.

Melody cawed as she released his horns and flew away from the right head. Her blue eyes bore into his with hatred as his blood red ones stared back.

**_“Insubordinate scum!”_** Ni snarled. **_“You dare attack your King!?”_**

****

**_“You are no King of mine! You’re an abomination that landed on our planet!”_** She dove down, slashing his muzzle, drawing blood while avoiding his snapping jaws. **_“NOW GET THE FUCK OFF MY PLANET!”_**

****

San hissed and went to lunge at Melody, but was attacked by an angry Rodan, who roared with defiance at the Golden Bastard. Ichi screeched and lunged upward to try and catch the annoying firebird but was instead slashed by Mothra’s sharpened legs.

Godzilla snorted. As Melody had said in the past, before their first battle with Ghidorah, the only way that they could beat this invader was to work together and attack each head as an individual. With Melody attacking Ni, Rodan attacking San and Mothra attacking Ichi, Godzilla could attack Ghidorah at his core. And hopefully not go into his burning stage.

Ghidorah was furious and absolutely fed up with these two firebirds and pesky bug. They dare attack him and try to defeat him! Taking down his hated enemy would have been simple and quick and then he could find the Little Gaia and bring her back under his control to finish what he started.

Godzilla smashed him into another building and his fury grew tenfold. Ni was livid and roared back at the King. Until he spotted familiar arches of power. While they weren’t like their Gravity Beams, they were certainly would give them the boost of power they needed right now.

He snapped his jaws onto the electrical power plant.

Godzilla stared down before his eyes widened.

Ghidorah sucked every last drop of energy from that power plant before spreading his wings wide and sending out a blast of electricity. The arches of his power shot into every plane in the sky and blew them to kingdom come. Even the Argo, while not destroyed, took heavy damage.

The blast sent Godzilla back and shot Rodan from the sky. With a cry of pain, the firebird crashed onto the ground below him.

**_“Brother!”_** Melody dove to aid her fallen brother but screeched when two jaws snapped down on her armored wings. Snarling, she stared into Ni and San’s eyes with hatred as they bit down harder onto her wings. Together, the right and left head of Ghidorah electrocuted Melody without mercy, relishing in the obsidian scaled bird’s screams of agony and terror before throwing her a great distance, where she landed harshly.

Panting with the agonizing pain still surging through her veins, Melody tried to get up once more. She needed to stand, she needed to fight! Her brother was injured and her King still in danger! But despite her wills and desires, her body would not obey her commands. It was paralyzed and wracked with pain having been dealt a damaging blow…

Melody was beaten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terror gripped Twyla’s heart as she watched her Mama Melody and Papa Rodan be brought down by Ghidorah’s attack. Through their connection, Twyla felt Rodan’s heart pounding and his lungs crying out for air due to the electricity and Melody’s body was wracked with agony from being filled with so much electricity her own nervous system was lucky to have not suffered permanent damage. They could no longer fight with their wounds. Just then the car that they had been brought into stopped. Mark and Emma, having stopped their pointless bickering, exited the car and stared at the remains of their old home. Twyla exited as well, searching for Maddie, praying that she was safe! She had to be safe!

Mark and Emma began to search the wreckage of their home, screaming out for their daughter. G-Team aided in their search, looking under the rubble desperately. But Twyla ignored them all. She approached slowly, staring at the sole hand sticking out from under a huge wall of debris. Tears in her eyes, Twyla rushed forward, nearly slipping on the wet bricks and concrete before using her abilities to force a thick branch to move the rubble off.

In the bathtub, unconscious and barely breathing was her Big Sister Maddie. Sobs tore themselves from Twyla’s throat as she latched onto Maddie, crying into her jacket. Mark and Emma approached, crying themselves when Maddie seemed so lifeless, but Twyla held Maddie tighter.

“Big Sister please!” She whimpered, hugging her tighter and her markings glowing emerald green. “Please wake up! Big Sister please don’t leave me, please! Please wake up Big Sister Maddie please! Please WAKE UP!” In an instant, both Twyla and Maddie were wrapped in a warm emerald glow. Twyla didn’t care and focused instead on healing. She needed to heal her Big Sister! She needed to get better! Please she couldn’t leave her now!

A gasping cough brought Twyla back to reality and she looked up with tear filled eyes as Maddie sat up and coughed for air. Crying with tears of relief, Twyla hugged her Big Sister! She was alive! She was okay!

But the roars echoing from behind her told her that was not true for long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Godzilla wasn’t sure how it had come to this. He was winning this fight! But now Melody and Rodan had been injured so grievously that they could no longer fight. Mothra’s wings were burned slightly from the lightning and she had collapsed onto one of the buildings. The human’s flying machines were burned down from the sky. He was now standing alone against his hated enemy while wounded and the odds were no longer in his favor.

Ichi smirked as his and his brother tackled Godzilla to the ground, wrapping him up tightly in their snake like necks and pumping their wings. Godzilla panicked slightly when his feet were lifted off the ground and tried to struggle free. But the heads only tightened their grip on his throat starving him of air. Without Oxygen in his lungs, his body fell limp and heavy within Ghidorah’s hold as the triple headed dragon dragged him further up into the air.

They broke through the storm clouds and roared in glee at Godzilla’s weakened form. How pathetic!

**_“You call yourself a King?”_** Ni scoffed at the lizard’s face. **_“You couldn’t save yourself or your allies from our wrath!”_**

****

Ichi snorted before looking into his enemy’s amber eyes with malice.

**_“Long live the King.”_** With a single shove of their neck muscles, the Golden Demise released Godzilla, watching him fall down to the earth like a meteor, his roars becoming music to their ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All eyes watched Godzilla land with tremendous impact in the middle of the city with horror. Twyla’s green and brown eyes wide with fear and heartbreak as she watched her Papa’s once strong form crumple in a heap, defeated and drained.

“Papa!” She screamed, eyes welling with tears. She ran forward, ignoring Emma’s hands trying to grab onto her sleeves. Twyla didn’t care that she was running headfirst into danger and risked letting Ghidorah know that she was here. All she cared about was protecting her Papa Godzilla from further harm. She couldn’t lose him! She couldn’t lose him again! Not again!

Twyla’s wings spread, glowing their transparent green light, now shaped like her Mama’s wings as she tried desperately to reach Papa Godzilla before Ghidorah landed to finish him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Ghidorah landed and smirked down at Godzilla’s fallen form. How pathetic for the so-called King. The roared at him once more to prod him to get up and fight back, protect his title and try once more to stand against him.

But Godzilla could no longer fight at this time. The energy burning within his core was reaching beyond his limits and if he tried once more to fight before he could grasp a hold on his power, he would die.

Suddenly, Godzilla became aware of something climbing onto his side. Turning his head slightly, he saw Mothra, her frail body trembling and her wings still burning at the edges. She stared at him with her beautiful blue eyes, full of comfort and love before turning to Ghidorah and screeching at him defiantly. Moving her wings to shield her King, summoning up every last drop of her energy, Mothra took flight once more. Her balance was off, and she wobbled in the air, but she pressed on, ignoring the sight of Ghidorah charging up his energy at her. Mothra heard her little hatchling screaming out to her to stop, to turn back and not be killed. But Mothra knew deep in her core that this was what was meant to happen. If she did not sacrifice her energy to her King, then the world would burn and perish… she hoped that one day her little hatchling would know that.

And then all was ended in a blast of golden light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maddie watched in horror as Ghidorah killed Mothra with his Gravity Beams. She heard Mothra’s cry be cut off in a blast of golden light and then all that was left was the sparkling dust of Mothra’s essence, landing on Godzilla’s fallen form as he roared out in despair.

The whirring of loud blades got everyone’s attention and the group turned their gaze to an Osprey that was landing near them.

Chen, Sam, Serizawa and Rick were at the doors when they opened, and Maddie felt her dad hold her tighter.

“Get in!” Rick shouted, waving his arms for the group to get into the Osprey.

“But… the O.R.C.A-” Emma began.

“It was smashed to shit when we found it!” Mark cut her off before lifting up Maddie. “We gotta get out of here now! All of us!” Left with no other option, Emma followed her ex-husband and the G-Team as they rushed onto the Osprey before pausing.

“What about Twyla!? She’s still out there!” Everyone looked to the form of Godzilla now roaring out in pain as Ghidorah bit into his armor, sucking him of his energy.

But all was answered when a brilliant emerald glow lit up the sky near the fallen King.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twyla stared into the blood colored eyes of Ghidorah. But her eyes held no fear in them, despite the feeling of terror trying to claw its way up from her core. Her wings, like her Mama Mothra’s wings glowed brighter like the sun that warmed her planet. Twyla felt the energy of all the life on Earth surging through her core, causing her marking to pulsate and glow just like they did whenever she used to speak to Papa through the glass wall at Castle Bravo. Her hair whipped about in the torrents of wind and rain, glowing golden and waving like a flag as she stood her ground against the Golden Demise. Her wings let out her own song, her bioacoustics that rang triumphantly through the air with greater force and energy than the O.R.C.A could ever hope to output. Ghidorah roared at Twyla, feeling sick glee that they had found their Gaia once again.

Her eyes showed no fear… her eyes showed only _fury_.

With a single flap, Twyla dodged Ichi’s snapping jaws and flew away from him and down the burning streets of Boston. Twyla pumped her wings hard, feeling the breaths of electricity on her back, causing her neck hairs to stand up from the charge. But she did not look back. The image of her Mama dying fueling her will to fly on, pushing past her limits to avoid and duck every attack of electricity aimed at her wings. Deep down, she was heartbroken and felt sorrow gnawing at her heart, but she saw her Papa glowing orange with the touch of her Mama’s energy as he absorbed it into him. Mama gave her life so that Papa could have to strength to reach his final stage. All he needed was time.

And that was what she would give her Papa.

But Twyla’s flight was cut short when all three heads blasted her left wing and snapped it in half. Screaming in pain, Twyla crashed down hard onto the street and skidded across the hard pavement until she stopped, body shrieking in pain.

Despite herself, Twyla felt happy… she had done her Mama proud… Papa was ready…

Moving herself onto her back, Twyla stared into the malice filled eyes of Ghidorah, the three heads almost smirking as they towered over the Little Gaia, who stared back at them without fear.

**_“Long live my King.”_** Twyla hissed out, eyes glowing.

A loud rumble of energy powering itself up made itself known and the three heads paused in what could only be described as fear. Their fear caused Twyla to smile as she wrapped her remaining wing around herself to protect her.

The intensity of the heat melted the very buildings around him to molten rock and metal. With every step, fires erupted and incinerated the smallest of objects. With his energy peeking, Godzilla suck in a breath before roaring out at Ghidorah, his body glowing molten red and yellow and dorsal spines sparking with unbridled energy.

Ghidorah turned and roared in defiance, spreading their wings to look bigger. A sight that Godzilla snorted at before charging up his energy, his spines sparking and bursting at the seams until he practically let it explode.

The dome of absolute power sounded and looked just like Mama Mothra Twyla realized, watching through her wing as her own power protected her from Godzilla’s blast and the intense heat of his core. Ghidorah wasn’t so lucky with his wings. With that one blast his wings were reduced to ash and dust and he fell backwards, laying helplessly on the ground like a worm. In desperation, the three heads blasted Godzilla with their Gravity Beams, but to their horror it had no effect on him whatsoever. He just charged up his energy and let it explode once again. Ni was destroyed first, his roars cut off mercilessly and San was next, his cries reduced to nothing. Ichi now stood alone, roaring as Godzilla stood over him and placed his foot on his chest cavity, adding pressure. Ichi looked back and saw Twyla looking at him with no emotion, her wing wrapped around her body completely like a forcefield.

**_“You were never a King…”_** Twyla said with no emotion to her voice, her eyes looking into Ichi’s with a terrifying gaze of nothingness. **_“You were only a parasite that never thought it would meet its destroyer.”_**

****

And then his chest shattered, consuming him with his own energy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone aboard the Osprey averted their eyes to avoid being blinded by the intense light as Ghidorah was vanquished. When it faded, Mark, Emma, Maddie, and every last personnel turned to look at the now decimated ruins of Boston.

The city was practically flattened, and the rumble was immense. But at the moment, there was no sign of either Godzilla, Ghidorah or Twyla herself. At least until the ground started to shake and finally cracked apart.

Emerging first was the middle head of Ghidorah, wriggling around like a decapitated worm, followed by Godzilla’s muzzle attached to the base of the head as he began to thrash it around, smashing it into buildings and onto the ground. Until he charged up his spines and brought the head up and shot his atomic breath through the head, disintegrating it completely. The King shook himself, sparks of lightning sparking from his mouth.

“Jesus… Thank God he’s on our side.” Rick muttered. Mark couldn’t help but feel himself agree.

Godzilla looked down to the moving rumble at his feet and took a few steps back as a large plant emerged from below the rubble. It stretched upward before blooming into a beautiful rose, revealing an unharmed Twyla with a newly healed wing. Her golden hair was braided neatly with vines that held blooming roses on their buds and were devoid of their thorns. Her body itself was covered with large plant leaves and ivy vines. Her green and brown eyes stared up to Godzilla and she smiled brightly, flapping her wings and doing aerial twists and spins around her Papa before landing gracefully atop his head, wings spread outward to mimic her Mama Mothra’s.

Godzilla huffed air through his nose as he then turned to look at the approaching beings. The Kaiju summoned by Twyla’s call earlier had now finally arrived. Scylla, Behemoth, Methuselah, the third M.U.T.O and even a feathered green serpent with brightly colored feathers known as Quetzalcoatl approached the King cautiously. Then two massive winged fire birds landed in front of Godzilla.

Melody and Rodan stared up at their King with eyes glazed with pain, but also a look of victory. Spreading their wings open wide, both brother and sister bowed to their King. Godzilla watched as one by one, the Kaiju who had come to Twyla’s call all bowed to him, recognizing him as their Alpha and King.

Twyla took flight as Godzilla threw his head back and roared in victory, his call echoing across the world. Spiraling upward above him, Twyla spread her wings wide and amplified his call so that no corner of the world would be deaf to his call.

The True King of the Monsters had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet my darling readers! Not yet it isn't!
> 
> Also the design for Quetzalcoatl is the one made and designed by Ruubesz-draws on Tumblr!


End file.
